Viendo las Reliquias de la Muerte
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: El trio esta a punto de salir para cumplir con la mision de Dumbledore, pero cuando la orden se dispone a sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tios, son transportados a la sala de los menesteres donde deberan ver una pelicula basada en la vida de Harry titulada: las reliquias de la muerte. Reedicion completa
1. En la sala de los Menesteres

**Yo se que ya habia subido este fic y que lo tenia olvidado, pero es que en una segunda revison no me gusto, asi que decidi reescribirla toda **

**Aun asi espero que les guste , al final les mencionare a las parejas y responderé a sus comentarios para el siguiente capitulo **

**Viendo las reliquias de la muerte**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Privet drive, 29 de julio 1997**

Harry estaba en su habitación de la casa de sus tíos, aún faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños, dos días y por fin seria libre de usar su magia, lo cual era bueno porque estaba harto de sentirse indefenso, desde la muerte de Dumbledore no se separaba de su varita en ningún momento, no le importaba si lo expulsaban de Hogwarts porque igual no volvería, pero no iba a dejar que lo mataran solo porque al ministerio le daba la gana.

En ese momento se preparaba para salir, sus tíos se habían ido hacia unas horas con rumbo desconocido, y Harry esperaba no volver a verlos nunca más. Según lo planeado la orden debería estar por llegar para trasladarlo a la madriguera, mientras tanto el guardaba algunas cosas en una mochila, algo de ropa, su capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador, que era inútil fuera de la escuela, pero sería raro si no lo llevara después de todo había pertenecido a su padre y padrino, un trozo del espejo que Sirius le había dado y lo más importante, el guardapelo con la nota de R.A.B

Una vez termino recogió la jaula de Hedwig, su Saeta de Fuego, su mochila y salió del dormitorio para ir al primer piso, afuera ya estaba oscuro, así que la orden debía estar muy cerca y no se equivocó, un rugido repentino y ensordecedor en algún lugar cercano le hizo saber que ya habían llegado

Abriendo de golpe la puerta delantera, Harry se lanzó entre ellos. Hubo un grito general de saludo mientras Ron y Hermione lo abrazaban

¡Te ves bien Harry! – dijo Hagrid

¡Si se ve muy hermoso! – Dijo Ojoloco entrando bruscamente con un saco marrón al hombro, como una versión alterna y perturbadora de Santa Claus – ¿Qué tal si entramos antes de que alguien lo mate?

Buenas noches – dijo Harry

Todos entraron y fueron hasta la sala de estar de la casa

Kingsley ¿no estabas cuidando al primer ministro? – dijo Harry

Tú, eres más importante- dijo Kingsley

Hola Harry, Bill Weasley – dijo un joven alto de cabello pelirrojo

Es un placer conocerte – dijo Harry estrechando su mano antes de abrazar a Fleur – hola

¡Nunca fue tan guapo! – dijo Fred entrando

¡Era horrendo! – dijo George siguiendo a su hermano

Algo es cierto, se lo debo a un hombre lobo llamado Greyback – dijo Bill señalando sus cicatrices – espero devolverle el favor algún día

Ejes hegmoso paga mi William – dijo Fleur

Pero no olvides Fleur, que Bill ahora prefiere sus filetes crudos – dijo Remus entrando y saludando a su sobrino

Mi esposo el gracioso – dijo Tonks apoyándose en la pared junto a Remus

¡Ya, ya, habrá tiempo para hablar más tarde, tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido! – Gruño ojoloco interrumpiendo el reencuentro – Potter eres menor, aun tienes el detector

¿Qué es el detector? – dijo Harry confundido

Si estornudas el ministerio sabrá quién te limpio la nariz – dijo Ojoloco – El punto es que hay que usar los transportes que el ministerio no detecta, escobas, thestralls, todo eso, iremos en parejas - dijo Ojoloco – así si nos están esperando y nos estarán esperando, no sabrán cual es el Harry Potter autentico

¿El auténtico? – dijo Harry aún más confundido

Me parece que estas familiarizado con esta poción – dijo Ojoloco sacando una cantimplora y no hizo falta que dijera otra cosa

¡No, por supuesto que no! – dijo Harry dándose cuenta de lo que Ojoloco pretendía hacer

Te dije que no estaría de acuerdo – dijo Hermione

¡No!, si creen que dejare que arriesguen su vida por mi… - dijo Harry

Y como nunca lo hemos hecho – lo interrumpió Ron con sarcasmo

No, no, es diferente, ¡tomar eso, convertirse en mí no! – dijo Harry mirando un momento a su amigo

A ninguno de nosotros nos parece bien – dijo George

¡Si, imagina si algo sale mal y terminamos siendo flacos cuatro ojos para siempre!- dijo Fred abriendo mucho los ojos

¡Todos son mayores de edad Potter y aceptaron correr el riesgo! – dijo Ojoloco

De hecho, yo fui obligado, Mundungus Fletcher señor Potter, siempre he sido su admirador – dijo Mundungus

¡Cállate Mundungus! – Grito Ojoloco – ahora si Granger, hazlo

Hermione se acercó a Harry por detrás y le arranco algunos cabellos

¡Demonios Hermione! – dijo Harry pasándose la mano por la nuca

Aquí por favor – dijo ojoloco y Hermione puso el cabello en la poción

Los gemelos, Fleur, Hermione Ron y Mundungus, se pusieron en medio de la habitación

Para los que jamás han probado poción multijugos, se los advierto, sabe a orina de duende – dijo ojoloco

¿Tienes experiencia con eso ojoloco? – Dijo Fred – solo quería aliviar la tensión

Cada uno fue bebiendo y en cosa de un minuto los seis habían tomado la forma física de Harry

¡Wow, somos idénticos! – dijeron los gemelos

No todavía no – dijo ojoloco y puso un montón de ropa en el centro de la habitación donde todos empezaron a coger prendas, aunque tampoco había gran variedad, eran suéteres rojo oscuro, pantalones oscuros, chaquetas grises y zapatos deportivos

¿No tienes algo más deportivo por casualidad? – dijo George

No me gusta este color – dijo Fred

¡Que te guste esto, tú no eres tú! – Dijo Ojoloco – ¡cállate y denúdate!

¡Eso estoy haciendo! – dijo Mundungus

Tú también Potter – dijo ojoloco y Harry fue a cambiarse

¡Bill no miges, me veo hogenda! – dijo Fleur sintiéndose muy incomoda

Sabía que era mentira su tatuaje – dijo Ron

Está bien hagan parejas, cada Potter tendrá un protector, Mundungus quédate conmigo, quiero vigilarte de cerca – dijo ojoloco mientras todos seguían vistiéndose – en cuanto a Harry

¡Sí! – dijeron los siete Potter

El auténtico, ¡¿dónde rayos estas?! – gruño ojoloco

¡Aquí! – dijo Harry levantando la mano

Tu iras con Hagrid – dijo Ojoloco

Te traje aquí hace 16 años y no eras más grande de un bucktrukle – dijo Hagrid mientras Harry lo miraba – me parece apropiado que sea yo quien te lleve ahora

Si, si muy conmovedor – dijo ojoloco – ¡ya es hora!

Pero justo en el momento que la puerta se abría, una especie de neblina azulada entro a la casa envolviéndolos a todos. Unos pocos segundos después cayeron al suelo en medio de una sala que la mayoría nunca había visto

¿Pero qué paso? – se quejó Ron

No me dolió… – dijo Hermione

Porque caíste sobre mí – se quejó Harry

Ups, lo siento – dijo Hermione quitándose de encima de su amigo

¡TODOS ALERTA! – grito Ojoloco

¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? – dijo un muchacho de cabello negro acercándose

¿Neville? – dijo Harry sorprendido

¿Sabes que está pasando?, hace dos minutos estaba en casa poniendo encantamientos, y un segundo después aparecí aquí – dijo Neville

Harry, esto es… la sala de los menesteres, ¡estamos en Hogwarts! – dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor

No, no es posible, no pudimos haber aparecido tan lejos – dijo Lupin que también conocía la sala de sus años en la escuela

Durante los siguientes minutos aparecieron más personas, Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley con sus otros hijos incluyendo a Percy, Rufus Scrimgeur, la hija de Ojoloco: Audrey Moody de quien Percy estaba enamorado, Katie Bell, Leanne Moon, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y para sorpresa de todos, Draco Malfoy con su madre Narcissa Malfoy antes Black

¿Potter?, ¿desde cuando tienes seis hermanos gemelos? – dijo Draco

Es poción multijugos imbécil – dijo Harry con fastidio

Bien, porque con uno basta y sobra… – dijo Draco con sarcasmo

¡Hay ya, no empiecen! – Dijo Hermione haciendo que Draco abriera mucho los ojos – no me mires así Malfoy, el efecto se pasara en… cuarenta y cinco minutos

¡Granger, todos deben ir igual! – la regaño Ojoloco

Ya, no importa, ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí? – dijo Ron

Ronald, ¿qué vocabulario es ese? – Lo regaño la señora Weasley – Harry querido ¿cómo estás?

Mama, Harry esta allá – dijo George a quien su madre había mirado

Ni cuando nos hacemos pasar por Harry nos diferencias

Y te haces llamar nuestra madre – termino George

¡Ya basta! – Los regaño la señora Weasley – Harry…

Voy a decir bien por educación – dijo Harry antes de que Daphne corriera hacia el abrazándolo – hey, tranquila

Te he echado de menos – dijo Daphne hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello

Yo también chiquita – dijo Harry acariciando su espalda, pero un momento después recordó donde estaban – de acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Justo en eso cayo un vociferador que se abrió al instante elevándose por encima de ellos

_Es bueno que preguntes Harry – dijo una voz que a más de uno se le hizo conocida _

¿Quién es? – dijo Hermione

_Sabemos que esto suena raro pero le enviamos esta carta desde el año 2021, la razón de esto es que queremos cambiar las cosas que van a pasar a manos de Voldemort, quien en nuestro tiempo ya está muerto, pero aun así queremos evitar tragedias, para eso le enviamos una película titulada, **Las reliquias de la muerte**, esta película habla de la misión que Harry, Ron y Hermione, están por comenzar_

Todos voltearon a ver a los mencionados, cosa difícil porque aún estaban bajo los efectos de la poción

_En cuanto al tiempo que estarán ahí, y escuchen bien porque es importante, la película dura unas cinco horas, pero ustedes dispondrán de cuarenta y ocho horas para verla detenidamente y no perderse ningún detalle, reflexionar y hacer los planes necesarios. Por su seguridad hemos logrado ralentizar el tiempo, por cada hora que pasen ahí dentro, solo habrá pasado un minuto en tiempo real, es decir que para cuando terminen con la película y con una pequeña sorpresita que tenemos para el final, habrá pasado menos de una hora. También lanzamos un hechizo que protegerá sus mentes, para que nadie sepa lo que vieron y ustedes no puedan hablar sobre ella ni por accidente con cualquiera que no esté en la sala_

_Obviamente tienen que comer, ir al baño y conversar, fue por eso que los llevamos a la sala de los menesteres, los elfos no están bajo los efectos de los hechizos, así que podrán pedirles comida y lo que necesiten, pero no podrán salir de la sala hasta que terminen_

_Como estarán ahí un buen rato, se necesita una atmosfera adecuada_

Nada más escuchar esas palabras aparecieron varios filas de butacas muy cómodas, y una mesa llena de bocadillos y refrescos, sobre la chimenea apareció una enorme pantalla y en la repisa un control negro con varios botones para encender la pantalla, iniciar o detener la película

Igual que un cine – dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor

El silencio reino abruptamente y las miradas cayeron sobre el heredero de los Malfoy, estaba bien que los nacidos muggles y algunos mestizos supieran y hubieran estado en alguno, pero no un mago sangre pura criado en el mundo mágico.

_Ahora un par de reglas, no juzguen antes de tiempo y tienen prohibido maldecirse, les enviaremos otras notas conforme las películas avancen, diviértanse_ – término el vociferador antes de destruirse

¿Cómo podemos confiar en esto? – dijo el señor Weasley

¿Una película sobre Potter, porque? – dijo Draco con fastidio

Discutiría pero tiene razón, ¿porque tiene que ser sobre mí? – Dijo Harry con fastidio mientras todos tomaban el antídoto de la poción multijugos – ¡Moody soy yo!

Porque tú eres su objetivo principal – dijo Hermione volviendo a la normalidad

Bueno ¿la vamos a ver o no? – dijo Neville

Eso nos ahorraría tiempo, si ahí aparecen los… - dijo Ron

¡Ronald…! – dijo Hermione

Hermione lo van a saber igual, solo tendríamos que buscarlos y en la mañana estará muerto – dijo Ron

Bueno ya no empiecen, solo ponla – dijo Harry yendo hasta la fila más alta con Daphne

Te creía en Francia, lejos de aquí – dijo Harry sentándose con ella

Astoria sí, pero yo... tú no eres el único que tiene algo que defender Harry – dijo Daphne – sé que quieres protegerme, pero yo no puedo solo bajar la cabeza y darle la espalda a lo que creo correcto

No, claro que no, pero tampoco quiero que te pase nada – dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla

No te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien – dijo Daphne

Harry meso su frente y la abrazo acercándola más a el

Todos se acomodaron en las butacas, la mayoría en parejas, Hermione fue por el control y encendió la pantalla mientras se sentaba cerca de Draco, Remus hizo que las luces se apagaran

**Mientras la pantalla se encendió. Al principio se vio una impenetrable oscuridad, después se vio a Scrimgeur en el ministerio **

**Son tiempos sombríos eso es innegable, nuestro mundo seguramente jamás ha enfrentado una amenaza más grande que esta, pero le diré esto a toda la ciudadanía, nosotros sus abnegados sirvientes, continuaremos defendiendo sus libertades y repeliendo a las fuerzas que intentan arrebatárselas – dijo Scrimgeur – su ministerio permanece… fuerte **

Eso es esta mañana – dijo Scrimgeur

Su hija estaba sentada a su lado, pero le lanzaba miradas discretas a Charlie quien se las regresaba con una pequeña sonrisa, sus hermanos lo notaron

**Los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon, y la escena cambio por una imagen del profeta y a Hermione en su habitación **

**_Marca oscura desata el pánico, familia de muggles asesinada, crece el número de mortifagos_**** – leía Hermione antes de dejar el periódico sobre la cama **

**¡Hermione, él te está listo! – dijo la que debía ser su madre**

**¡Ya voy mama! – dijo Hermione que parecía a punto de romper a llorar**

En la sala Hermione bajo la mirada

Draco, ve con ella – dijo Narcissa

¿Qué? – dijo Draco mirando a su madre que saco un manojo de cartas de su capa

Tienes suerte de que fuera yo y no Bella, quien las encontrara – dijo Narcissa

Mama, yo…

Solo ve – dijo Narcissa

Draco solo miro a Hermione que tenía la vista baja y estaba acurrucada en su asiento

**La escena volvió a cambiar y se vio privet drive **

**¡Rápido Dudley, date prisa! – gritaba Vernon Dursley **

**¿No entiendo, porque tenemos que irnos? – decía Dudley **

**Porque… ya no estamos seguros en esta casa – dijo el hombre **

**Mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras y se encontraba con su tía de pie, en medio de su salón vacío **

¿Y esa es tu familia? Ya entiendo porque nunca los mencionas – dijo Pansy

No tengo nada bueno que decir sobre ellos, así que mejor no digo nada – dijo Harry sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo – por cierto Moody, mis entradas

Ten – dijo Ojoloco dándole cuatro entradas para el inicio y la final del próximo mundial de quidditch

Gracias, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – dijo Harry guardándolas en la mochila

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Ginny

Moody le está pagando, por poner de su parte y convencer a los Dursley de ponerse a salvo lejos de privet drive – dijo Hermione

**He vivido en esta casa por casi veinte años, y ahora de la noche a la mañana tengo que irme – dijo Petunia sin mirarlo, no hablaba con ira o rabia, sino con un tono que al menos Harry no pudo definir **

**Me da igual si se quedan o se largan, pero aquí los van a matar – dijo Harry y su tía volteo a verlo **

**¿Crees que no se de lo que son capaces? Esa noche en el valle de Godric tú perdiste a tu madre, pero yo perdí a mi hermana – dijo Petunia en voz muy baja, luego solo salió de la casa**

Una con la que no hablaba desde años antes de su muerte y fingía que no existía, ¿se puede ser más hipócrita? – dijo Remus con rabia

¿De qué hablas? – dijo Tonks

Te lo diré así, Lilly y su hermana, eran dos desconocidas con sangre en común, – dijo Remus y señalo a Harry con la cabeza – pregúntale

¿Harry eso…? – dijo Tonks

Cada palabra, nadie que las conociera podía decir que eran hermanas – dijo Harry que realmente no estaba mirando la película ocupado en acariciar la espalda de Daphne

¿Puedes prestar atención? – dijo McGonagall

Profesora, todo esto acaba de pasar, pero créame, yo voy a estar muy pendiente cuando llegue la parte que importa – dijo Harry jugando con el cabello de Daphne que lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras veía la película

**La escena volvió a cambiar y se vio la casa reconstruida de los Weasley y a Ron fuera de ella **

**¡Ron, dile a tu padre que la cena ya está lista! – se escuchó la voz de Molly Weasley **

**Una vez más la escena cambio y se volvió a ver a Hermione en la sala de estar de su casa, la cual se veía muy elegante, dándole la espalda estaban sus padres sentados en el sofá**

**¿Es el programa sobre Australia? – dijo el señor Granger **

**Sí, es maravilloso ¿no? – dijo la señora Granger **

**Obliviate – susurro Hermione apuntándolos con la varita**

¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Daphne con los ojos muy abiertos

Era la única forma de protegerlos – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Dónde están ahora? – dijo Tonks

Llegaron a Australia hace un par de horas, estarán bien allá – dijo Hermione

**Acto seguido pudieron ver como su imagen se desvanecía de todas las fotografía, después la chica salió de la casa alejándose calle abajo **

En la sala Draco miro a su madre antes de levantarse e ir con Hermione y abrazarla, ella solo se abrazó a el

¿Pero qué significa esto? – Dijo la señora Weasley al ver la escena – ¡suéltala Malfoy!

Déjala en paz mama – dijo Ron que ya sabía de la relación – llevan como tres años juntos

¿Qué? ¿Tu sabias esto?– dijo la señora Weasley mirando a los dos muchachos – ¿Harry, tu sabias esto?

Sí… – dijeron ambos

¿Pero cómo es posible Hermione? – dijo la señora Weasley

Señora me va a disculpar, pero yo no voy a discutir mi vida privada con usted, lo siento – dijo Hermione con educación

¡Pues no lo acepto! – dijo la señora Weasley

Ese no es mi problema señora – dijo Hermione abrazándose más a Draco

Déjala Molly, tú no eres quien para opinar sobre su vida – dijo el señor Weasley haciéndola volver a su asiento, aunque estaba un poco contrariado

Hermione por su parte dejo seguir la película, mientras Narcissa iba a sentarse detrás de su hijo para protegerlo de cualquier ataque de la mujer Weasley

¿Cómo reaccionara cuando sepa que su hijo tiene una relación amor odio con Pansy? – le susurro Daphne a Harry, el apenas pudo contener una carcajada

Y es que mientras la señora Weasley refunfuñaba junto a su marido, una fila más atrás, Ron y Pansy se mandaban miradas muy sugestivas

**Ahora se vio el cielo cargado de nubes negras y luego el título de la película **

**LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE**

* * *

**No queria que Sirius estuviera muerto, pero esto ocurre a dos años de su muerte y no sabia como integrarlo a la historia, pero espero les guste **

**Aqui les traigo a todas las parejas, algunas son las originales, otras como se habran dado cuenta, no **

**Parejas **

Harry & Daphne (porque no se, pero me llama mucho la atencion esta pareja)

Draco & Hermione (pienso que son tan parecidos en ciertos aspectos de su personalidad, que no se porque no terminaron juntos en la version original)

Ron & Pansy (Me gusta esta pareja porque me recuerda a orgullo y prejuicio)

Neville & Hannah

Remus & Tonks

Bill & Fleur

Charlie & OC

Percy & Audrey (Como nadie explico de donde salio Audrey, decidi que seria hija de Ojoloco, incluso alguien como el tiene que tener alguna debilidad, aparte de esa paranoia psicotica)

Fred & Katie (Fred muere, pero siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, la he visto muchas veces en distintos fics)

George & Leanne (Le cambio la pareja a George, porque la idea de que alguien reemplace a un hermano con otro, no me parece correcto, siempre pense que Angelianestaba reemplazando a Fred con George, no que no lo quisiera, pero no me gusta)

Ginny & Blaise


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a quienes han comentado, a quienes esperaron con mucha paciencia, acepto criticas constructivas y recomendaciones:3**

* * *

**Viendo las Reliquias de la muerte **

**Capítulo 2**

**La primera escena mostro una bruma negra cruzando el cielo con dirección a una imponente mansión rodeada por enormes y suntuosos jardines **

La mansión Malfoy – gruño Ojoloco

Los Malfoy no lo confirmaron, pero tampoco se molestaron en negarlo

**Finalmente descendió hasta un sendero angosto e iluminado por la luna, por fin pudieron ver que se trataba del propio Snape**

**Snape caminaba rápidamente y sacando su varita hizo algo que le permitió atravesar la alta verja de hierro como si fuera humo. Luego se vio un enorme vestíbulo y a Snape subiendo unas escaleras, pronto entro a un elegante comedor**

Los Weasley hicieron muecas al ver eso, era tan diferente, poco acogedora, todo se veía lúgubre, muerto y si no fuera porque estaba limpia, cualquiera pensaría que la casa estaba vacía. Todo lo contrario a la madriguera que aunque mucho más pequeña, era luminosa, llena de vida y ligeramente desordenada, claro testimonio de que había vida en cada rincón

**El lugar estaba lleno de gente silenciosa, sentada a lo largo de una mesa ornamentada. El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes. La iluminación provenía de un rugiente fuego bajo una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada. Ahí había al menos veinte mortifagos reunidos, al final de la mesa flotaba una mujer **

Algunos (McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks y Hermione) la reconocieron porque habían tomado sus clases, otros (Draco, Pansy, Ron, Harry, Daphne y Neville) solo la conocían de vista

Charity – dijo McGonagall sin tener que ver más para saber qué había pasado con ella

Hay que ir y detener a todos esos mortifagos, enviare a los aurores en cuanto salgamos de aquí – dijo Scrimgeur

El problema es que ya sabemos que hay mortifagos infiltrados en el ministerio – Kingsley

Pero algo tenemos que hacer – dijo Scrimgeur – yo aún confió en unos cuantos aurores

**A la cabecera estaba sentado **

Voldemort – dijo Harry mientras las chicas gritaron

Más de uno se estremeció, no solo era un mounstro en el interior, físicamente se parecía a uno, aquel aspecto asustaba hasta al más valiente

Voy a tener pesadillas esta noche – dijo Daphne

De verdad, ese tipo no puede ser humano – dijo Remus asqueado

Y no lo es, por ahora – dijo Harry

¿Tú sabes algo que nosotros no, verdad? – dijo Kingsley

No tienes idea – dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos

**Severus – dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz frio – empezaba a temer que te hubieras extraviado, ven te guardamos un lugar **

**Snape se sentó en el único asiento libre, a solo unos metros del mago tenebroso, entre los asistentes pudieron ver a los Malfoy y a Bellatrix Lestrange **

Claro, ahora que Dumbledore no está, Voldemort debe sentirse en el paraíso – dijo Harry

Pero quitando a Dumbledore del medio, tiene a Hogwarts a su merced, sin él se apoderara de la escuela – dijo Ron

¿Pero volveremos a armar el ED verdad? – Dijo Neville con confianza – no podemos dejar que destruyan Hogwarts

Neville, nosotros no volveremos, tenemos que cumplir las ultimas ordenes de Dumbledore – dijo Hermione – además, como los amigos más cercanos de Harry, somos los más vulnerables

¿Y porque no te fuiste con tus padres? – dijo Percy

¡Cállate! – Le grito Ron con rabia, había olvidado su presencia – Neville, a menos que acabemos con él para septiembre, proteger la escuela… dependerá de ti

Neville asintió, McGonagall no sabía si sentirse orgullosa por sus leones o asustada por su seguridad, pasara lo que pasara ella permanecería en la escuela protegiendo a los estudiantes

**¿Tienes noticias supongo? **

Por supuesto, al haber asesinado a Dumbledore, su peor enemigo incluso por encima de Harry, Snape ahora debe ser su mano derecha – dijo Tonks

**Sucederá el próximo sábado, al anochecer – dijo Snape **

**Yo escuche otra versión señor, al Dawlish el auror se le escapo que el chico Potter, no será mudado hasta el treinta de este mes, el día antes de que cumpla diecisiete años – dijo uno de los mortifagos **

**Esa pista no es cierta, la oficina de aurores ya no participa en la protección de Harry Potter, sus allegados creen que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio – dijo Snape **

¿Pero cómo lo supo? – dijo Kingsley

Eso significa que si nos estaban esperando – dijo Lupin

¡Es cierto hoy es treinta, Feliz cumpleaños Neville! – dijo Ginny yendo a abrazarlo

¡Si feliz cumpleaños! – dijeron sus amigos

Gracias – dijo Neville sonrojándose ligeramente

Después tenemos que ir a celebrarlo – dijeron los gemelos

Primero encarguémonos de Voldemort, luego lo demás – dijo McGonagall – pero igual, feliz cumpleaños Longbottom

Gracias profesora – dijo Neville

**Bien, en eso tienen razón – dijo un mortifago provocando una risa general **

**¿Qué opinas tu Pius? – dijo Voldemort mirando al mortifago al final de la mesa, detrás de él pudieron ver a Pettigrew **

Maldita rata – dijo Remus con rabia

Varios sintieron como la sangre les hervía

Remus y Harry porque ese hombre había causado la muerte de los padres del segundo y la injusta encarcelación de Sirius quien pago por crímenes que no cometió.

Los Weasley porque por doce años le estuvieron dando albergue a un criminal, además que podía estar involucrado en la emboscada que sufrieron Fabián y Gideon Prewett, los hermanos de Molly, y padrinos de Charlie y Percy

Los demás miembros de la orden porque por su causa habían sufrido muchas bajas gracias a la información que le paso a Voldemort durante la primera guerra

Narcissa por su parte lo maldecía porque gracias a su ayuda, la vida tranquila que había llevado junto a su marido y a su hijo, se había ido a la basura, pero lo peor… era que había arrastrado a Draco en el proceso

Draco también lo maldecía porque ahora tenía que ocultar la felicidad que le daba Hermione, para protegerla del señor tenebroso y de Bellatrix

En resumen todos tenían alguna cuenta pendiente con esa rata traidora

**Uno escucha muchas cosas mi señor, si la verdad es parte de ella, no queda claro – dijo Pius **

**Ja, hablas como un verdadero político, creo que nos serás muy útil – dijo Voldemort fríamente, era su único tono de voz – ¿a dónde llevaran al muchacho? **

**A una casa de seguridad, probablemente de alguien dentro de la orden, me han dicho que le han dado toda clase de protección posible, una vez ahí, será imposible atraparlo **

**Mi señor – dijo Bellatrix llamando su atención – quiero ofrecerme para esta tarea, quiero matar a Potter **

En la sala escucharon el sonido de algo rompieron, y al ver a Neville supieron que él era el causante, al ver a Bellatrix había apretado el vaso que tenía en la mano tan fuerte que se había roto, su expresión era una de furia que pocos le habían visto

¡Neville! – dijo Hermione

Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Neville buscando algunas servilleta

McGonagall limpio el desastre con su varita, pero Neville no la dejo curar su herida

No es nada profesora – dijo Neville con amabilidad

Eso sorprendió a McGonagall y a cualquiera que recordara a aquel muchacho gordito y tímido de sus primeros años en la escuela

**Entonces se escucharon algunos gritos**

**¡Colagusano! – Grito Voldemort – ¿no te había dicho que mantuvieras a los huéspedes en silencio? **

¿Huéspedes o prisioneros? – dijo Ojoloco mirando a Narcissa Malfoy quien lejos de intimidarse le lanzo una fría mirada

Alastor ya – dijo McGonagall – lo que debes hacer es ir y sacarlos de ahí

**Sí, sí señor, enseguida mi señor – dijo Pettigrew **

Desgraciado, nos traiciono a todos, para convertirse en la mucama de Voldemort – dijo Remus con rabia, sus amigos, su familia, todos habían muerto por culpa de ese miserable hombre al que había llegado a considerar un hermano

**Aunque tu sed de venganza me parece inspiradora Bellatrix, yo debo ser quien asesine a Harry Potter – dijo Voldemort y Bellatrix se encogió como una niña a la que acaban de regañar – pero… se presentó una desafortunada complicación **

¿Qué tiene más vidas que un gato? – dijo Fred quien abrazaba protectoramente a Katie

Fred, no es el momento – dijo Arthur

No era una broma – dijo Fred con una seriedad poco común en el

Todos los que conocieran a Fred y George, sabían que si un día los veían como estaban en ese momento, era porque tenía que haber pasado algo muy grave, y nadie lo sabía mejor que sus padres, el señor Weasley asintió ante sus palabras

Nadie vio como Fred ponía su mano sobre el vientre plano de Katie, ella puso su mano sobre la de su novio y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro

**Mi varita y la de Potter, tienen el mismo núcleo, son de muchas maneras… gemelas, podemos herirnos, pero no podemos matarnos entre nosotros – dijo Voldemort levantándose y dejando su varita en la mesa al terminar **

¿Eso es verdad? – dijo Tonks

¿Y para que te digo que no? – dijo Harry

¿Cómo… como es que no? – dijo Neville

¿La he quemado? Supieras que lo pensé, pero la varita no tiene la culpa, después me di cuenta que podía ser, y es un buen escudo contra el – dijo Harry

¿Dónde la tienes por casualidad? – dijo Kingsley

Harry la saco del interior de su chaqueta

Pues cuídala como si tu vida dependiera de ella – dijo Ojoloco

Depende – confirmo Harry guardándola

**Si he de matarlo, debo hacerlo con la varita de otro – dijo Voldemort comenzando a caminar por la mesa – a ver, de seguro alguno de ustedes querrá el honor **

¿De verdad, esa es su solución? – dijo Hermione

No parecen estar de acuerdo con eso – dijo Ron

Pedirle a otro su varita es… algo muy personal, no es algo que se pida a diario – dijo Remus

El trio miro a Hagrid, de todos los presentes él era el único al que le habían arrebatado su varita de forma injusta

Eso significa Lupin, que ya ese mortifago no tiene ninguna utilidad para el – dijo Narcissa en un susurro muy audible

Nadie quiso agregar nada a eso

**¿Te gustaría ser tú, Lucius? – dijo Voldemort volviendo sobre sus pasos **

**Mi señor – dijo Lucius Malfoy que se veía realmente mal, no parecía el mismo hombre confiado y fuerte que conocían y temían **

Lo que hace azkaban – dijo McGonagall

Donde debería estar – dijo la señora Weasley fulminando con la mirada a Narcissa

Pero Narcissa la ignoro, por un lado le preocupaba el destino de su marido, por el otro, agradecía que no pidiera la de Draco

Hagrid por su parte se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la prisión

**Mi señor – repitió Voldemort con burla – necesito… tu… varita… – dijo extendiendo su mano de dedos anormalmente largos **

Cara de serpiente y manos de araña, interesante – dijo George – ahora entiendo tus pesadillas Harry

Increíblemente no es lo peor que he visto – dijo Harry

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos

**Lucius no pudo negarse, desenfundo su varita que tenía un mango personalizado de plata, y se la entrego **

**¿Detecto acaso, olmo? **

**Si señor – dijo Lucius **

**Ah – dijo Voldemort antes de arrancarle el mango que parecía incomodarlo – ¿Y el núcleo? **

**Lienzo, lienzo de dragón – dijo Lucius **

Todos miraron a Draco, su nombre significaba justo eso, un dragón

No me miren así, mi padre ha cambiado de varita muchas veces – dijo Draco con fastidio

Porque será – dijo la señora Weasley con desdén

Draco le mando una mirada asesina, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, después de todo, sus hijos estaban ahí y Ginny Weasley en los últimos meses se había ganado fama por lanzarle un moco murciélago a todo aquel que no le cayera bien, si a eso le sumaba a sus seis hermanos, no iba a salir bien parado

**Lienzo de dragón – repitió Voldemort tirando el mango sobre la mesa, haciendo un gesto de fastidio antes de chasquear y apuntar la varita hacia la mujer que flotaba sobre la mesa haciendo que se acercara más – para los que no la conocen, hoy nos acompaña la señorita Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts **

Todos la miraban, tanto en la pantalla como en la sala, los segundos ya sabían que a esas horas la mujer estaba muerta

**Su especialidad eran ciencias muggles – dijo Voldemort mientras volvía a su sitio, ante lo cual los mortifagos hicieron gestos y sonidos de asco – la maestra piensa que los muggles… no son tan diferentes a nosotros, según ella de ser posible, deberíamos procrear con ellos – una vez más los mortifagos hicieron gestos de asco – para ella la mezcla de sangre mágica y sangre muggle… no es una abominación**

Y no lo es – dijo Arthur

Díselo a ellos Arthur, no a nosotros – dijo Remus

De verdad, mas hipócrita que Voldemort no hay nadie – dijo Harry con desprecio

¿Porque dices eso? – dijo Katie

Ya lo entenderás – dijo Harry, el recuerdo de Riddle del diario ya le había dicho que tenía un apellido muggle, pero fue el propio Dumbledore quien le revelo que el señor tenebroso, el defensor de la pureza de la sangre, era mestizo de padre muggle y madre bruja

**A simple vista se veía que la mujer había sido torturada y severamente castigada por haber expresado su opinión **

**Severus, Severus por favor, somos amigos – decía Charity, pero sus ruegos cayeron en oídos sordos **

**¡Avada Kedravra! – grito Voldemort **

**La letal luz verde a cabo en un instante con la vida de la profesora que cayo ruidosamente sobre la mesa, ahí pudieron ver la expresión aterrada de Draco, entonces vieron con horror a una enorme serpiente junto a Voldemort**

¡¿Pero cómo puede quedarse viendo como asesinan a una mujer con la que convivio por más de diez años?! – grito McGonagall horrorizada

Nadie pudo responder esa pregunta, pero pensaban que había tener la sangre realmente fría para poder estar ahí y ver como asesinan a una persona conocida

**Nagini – dijo Voldemort acariciando a la serpiente conforme esta subía a la mesa – tu cena **

Todos sin excepción, apartaron la vista para no ver a la serpiente abriendo sus fauces para dar el primer bocado

**La escena volvió a cambiar, y se vio a Harry en su habitación recogiendo algunas cosas para meterlas en una mochila, entre ellas una libreta donde tenía algunas cosas escritas, luego bajo las escaleras de la casa en silencio, por alguna razón que nadie entendía se asomó en la alacena bajo las escaleras y contemplo un viejo juguete de plástico **

¿Solías jugar ahí adentro? – pregunto Hermione

Más o menos – mintió Harry, él no le había dicho a nadie que había pasado diez años durmiendo en una alacena, y no planeaba hacerlo

**Entonces se escuchó el timbre y fue a abrir encontrándose con la orden **

**¡Hola Harry! – dijo Hagrid **

**¡Ron! – Dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo y luego a Hermione – ¡Hola!**

**¡Te ves bien! – dijo Hagrid**

Ya entendí porque no estabas prestando atención – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

¿Cuál es el objetivo de ver lo que ya sabemos? – dijo Harry

La verdad es que me gustaría ver un resumen de estos siete años, ver algo que talves pasamos por alto, y que nos puede ayudar – dijo Hermione

¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso jamás! – dijeron los muchachos con miedo

Entre McGonagall y la señora Weasley, les darían el castigo del siglo si hacían eso, para eso mejor dejaban que los mortifagos los torturaran, así sufrirían menos

**¡Si se ve muy hermoso! – Dijo Ojoloco entrando bruscamente con un saco marrón al hombro – ¿Qué tal si entramos antes de que alguien lo mate?**

**Buenas noches – dijo Harry **

**Todos entraron y fueron hasta la sala de estar de la casa **

**Kingsley ¿no estabas cuidando al primer ministro? – dijo Harry**

Pero si… – dijo Draco

Está hablando del muggle – dijo Hermione

Ah – dijo Draco

**Tú, eres más importante – dijo Kingsley**

**Hola Harry, Bill Weasley – dijo un joven alto de cabello pelirrojo **

**Es un placer conocerte – dijo Harry estrechando su mano antes de abrazar a Fleur – hola **

**¡Nunca fue tan guapo! – dijo Fred entrando **

**¡Era horrendo! – dijo George siguiendo a su hermano**

Pues sigo siendo más guapo que ustedes cuatro juntos – dijo Bill muy orgulloso señalando a sus hermanos, Charlie, los gemelos y Ron se rieron

Percy miro la escena con nostalgia, para él era difícil decirlo en voz alta, pero extrañaba a su familia, lamentaba haber puesto al ministerio por encima de ellos, pero ahora lo que más quería era refugiarse en los brazos de sus padres y que le dijeran que todo iría bien, sabía que si lo vieran en ese estado se burlarían por el hecho de que a sus veintidós años llorara por su madre, pero no le importaba, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba. En ese momento le dolió que Bill no lo incluyera en su broma, cuando lo que más quería era estar con su familia

**Algo es cierto, se lo debo a un hombre lobo llamado Greyback – dijo Bill señalando sus cicatrices – espero devolverle el favor algún día **

Charlie se estremeció al recordarlo, él había estado presente ese día, ya estando en san mungo pensó que tendrá que llamar a sus padres para decirles que su hijo, su hermano mayor estaba muerto. Pero por suerte Bill había sobrevivido con nada más que unas cicatrices y secuelas menores, como más fuerza de lo normal, algo de mal humor en luna llena y gusto por la carne cruda

Fleur se abrazó a Bill quien acaricio su espalda, la señora Weasley les sonrió, aunque el evento aun la perturbaba

**Ejes hegmoso para mi William – dijo Fleur **

Bill le sonrió con arrogancia a los gemelos, Fleur carraspeo y el la beso, sus hermanos y Harry silbaron ante eso haciendo que se pusieran rojos, lo que causo risas

**Pero no olvides Fleur, que Bill ahora prefiere sus filetes crudos – dijo Remus entrando y saludando a su sobrino **

**Mi esposo el gracioso – dijo Tonks apoyándose en la pared junto a Remus **

Por cierto Harry ¿y las fotos? – dijo Tonks mirando a su amigo

¿Qué? ah si – dijo Harry tomando su mochila de la cual saco su cámara y luego un álbum de fotos – conserve una

Remus y Tonks se habían casado durante las vacaciones de pascua antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, había sido una ceremonia muy íntima pero hermosa, solo habían estado los miembros de la orden y el padre de Tonks, Dumbledore había oficiado la ceremonia, y Harry fue el encargado de hacer las fotos, fue una agradable tarde durante la cual por unas horas, pudieron dejar de lado todo el asunto de Voldemort

¡Qué lindo, de verdad tienes talento! – dijo Tonks viendo la foto de la primera pagina

Fue un placer – dijo Harry

Tú tienes que enseñarme a tomar fotos Harry – dijo Hermione – incluso las de Ron son buenas, o más que las mías

Disculpen, ¿podemos seguir con la película? ¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso! – gruño ojoloco

Si, perdón, está bien – dijeron las mujeres, cerraron el álbum y dejaron seguir la película

**¡Ya, ya, habrá tiempo para hablar más tarde, tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido! – Gruño ojoloco interrumpiendo el reencuentro – Potter eres menor, aun tienes el detector**

**¿Qué es el detector? – dijo Harry confundido **

**Si estornudas el ministerio sabrá quién te limpio la nariz – dijo Ojoloco **

Las mujeres hicieron muecas de desagrado

¿No tenías un ejemplo menos desagradable? – reclamo McGonagall

Tenía que ser lo más claro posible y salir de ahí rápido – dijo ojoloco

**El punto es que hay que usar los transportes que el ministerio no detecta, escobas, thestralls, todo eso, iremos en parejas - dijo Ojoloco –así si nos están esperando y nos estarán esperando no sabrán cual es el Harry Potter autentico**

**¿El auténtico? – dijo Harry**

**Me parece que estas, familiarizado con esta poción – dijo Ojoloco sacando una cantimplora **

**No, por supuesto que no – dijo Harry **

**Te dije que no estaría de acuerdo – dijo Hermione**

**No, si creen que dejare que arriesguen su vida por mí – dijo Harry**

**Y como nunca lo hemos hecho – dijo Ron con sarcasmo **

**No, no, es diferente, tomar eso, convertirse en mí, no – dijo Harry mirando un momento a su amigo **

Alto, ¿cómo sabes de la poción multijugos? – dijo McGonagall mientras Hermione detenía la película

Esa es una historia muy interesante – dijo Harry un poco nervioso

Aja, continua – dijo McGonagall

Que Hermione le va a contar porque fue su idea – dijo Harry

Traidor – dijo Hermione ganándose la mirada de la profesora

¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo y de donde la sacaron?

Fue en… segundo año y yo la hice – dijo Hermione

¿Usted? ¿Usted hizo esa poción? – dijo McGonagall

Era necesario profesora – dijo Hermione

¿Pero se volvieron locos, como se les ocurre? – dijo McGonagall

Todo salió bien, bueno casi todo, aunque eso ya es normal – dijo Ron

¿Casi todo? – repitió McGonagall

Minerva déjalos, ya no importa, mejor seguimos con esto – dijo Kingsley

Bueno, pero tendremos una charla más tarde – dijo McGonagall

El trio se miró nervioso, ya McGonagall no les quitaría puntos, pero no evitaría que los regañara

**A ninguno de nosotros nos parece bien – dijo George**

**Si imagina si algo sale mal y terminamos siendo flacos, cuatro ojos, para siempre- dijo Fred abriendo mucho los ojos **

Sabes Harry, yo también solía usarlas, hasta que encontré un hechizo muy efectivo – dijo Tonks

¿Sí? – Dijo Harry con interés – ¿Y cuál es?

La aurora rápidamente se puso frente a él, le quito las gafas y apunto su varita directamente a sus ojos

¿Qué haces? – dijo Harry mirándola con un poco de miedo

Tú confía en mí – dijo Tonks

No, espera – dijo Daphne separándose de Harry

Buena idea – dijo Tonks antes de hacer un hechizo no verbal y un destello amarillo lleno el rostro de Harry

¿Qué, que hiciste? – pregunto Harry abriendo los ojos que le ardían un poco, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que veía perfectamente – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Es un hechizo un poco más fuerte que el Occulus reparo, aunque tuve que practicarlo varias veces antes de usarlo en mi – dijo Tonks – no te toques los ojos, el ardor te durara algunas horas pero es normal

¿Y Por qué Hermione nunca lo intento? – dijo Harry mirando a su amiga que estaba sorprendida como los demás

Porque Hermione nunca husmea en la Sección Prohibida, que yo sepa – dijo Tonks sonriendo

Claro que no – dijo Hermione con un tono no muy convincente, Ron apenas contuvo la risa igual que Neville, Draco, Pansy y Daphne

¡Señorita Tonks! – regaño McGonagall

¡Bueno da igual de donde salió, gracias! – dijo Harry conjurando una rosa blanca para ella

¡Señor Potter! – le toco regañar a McGonagall

¡Que linda, gracias Harry! – dijo Tonks tomando la flor antes de volver a su lugar

Mientras McGonagall hacía un gesto de resignación, Hermione dejo que la película continuara

**Todos son mayores de edad Potter y aceptaron correr el riesgo – dijo Ojoloco**

**De hecho yo fui obligado, un placer señor Potter, siempre he sido su admirador – dijo Mundungus **

Lame botas – dijo Ron con asco

Idiota – dijo Harry con desprecio

¡Oigan! – dijo Mundungus cuya presencia todos habían olvidado, pero retrocedió ante la mirada que los dos leones le mandaron

**¡Cállate Mundungus! – Grito Ojoloco – ahora si Granger, ¡hazlo!**

**Hermione se acercó a Harry por detrás y le arranco algunos cabellos**

**¡Demonios Hermione! – dijo Harry pasándose la mano por la nuca**

Tienes suerte de ser hombre – dijo Hermione en burla

Las demás mujeres asintieron de acuerdo con su afirmación

Ni si quiera voy a preguntar – Harry con recelo

**Aquí por favor – dijo ojoloco y Hermione puso el cabello en la poción**

**Los gemelos, Fleur, Hermione Ron y Mundungus, se pusieron en medio**

**Para los que jamás han probado poción multijugos, se los advierto sabe a orina de duende – dijo ojoloco**

**Tienes experiencia con eso ojoloco – dijo Fred – solo quería aliviar la tensión**

**Cada uno fue bebiendo y en cosa de un minuto los seis habían tomado la forma física de Harry**

Oye, no me importa lo unida que seas a Potter, pero vamos a… poner algunos límites ¿No? – dijo Draco

Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Daphne acariciando el cabello de Harry

Hermione rodo los ojos y acaricio la mejilla de Draco antes de volver a abrazarlo, la señora Weasley los miro con asco, para ella eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, no esperaba que se juntara con uno de sus hijos, pero jamás imagino que se pudiera juntar con alguien como Malfoy

**Wow somos idénticos – dijeron los gemelos**

¿Y cuál es la diferencia con el ahora? – dijo Ginny mirando a sus hermanos

De hecho yo quisiera ver si Harry puede diferenciarlos bajo los efectos de la poción – dijo Ron

Ya lo hicieron una vez, no los dejare una segunda – dijo Harry

Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Draco que no quería volver a ver a Hermione con la apariencia de Harry

Yo también, pero no te ofendas – dijo Bill con el mismo pensamiento

Fleur y Hermione rodaron los ojos, Harry frunció la nariz

¿Porque dices eso Ron? – dijo Charlie

Porque Harry nunca los ha confundido – dijo Ron señalando a los gemelos – y mira que han intentado engañarlo

¡No! – Dijo Charlie impresionado – ¿cómo? ¿Les pusiste un letrero que solo tu vez?

Lo siento Charlie, pero un mago nunca revela sus secretos – dijo Harry con una pícara sonrisa

Mientras la mayoría se reía, McGonagall se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo de James

**No todavía no – dijo ojoloco y puso un montón de ropa en el centro de la habitación donde todos empezaron a coger prendas**

**¿No tienes algo más deportivo por casualidad? – dijo George**

**No me gusta este color – dijo Fred**

Ya somos dos – dijo Harry tomando una botella de refresco

¿Y yo como iba a saber eso? – gruño Ojoloco

Deberías, considerando que fue tu idea, ¿no pudiste preguntarles? – dijo Harry señalando a sus amigos

**¡Que te guste esto, tú no eres tú! – Dijo Ojoloco – ¡cállate y denúdate!**

Sabes, alguien con la mente muy sucia, puede mal interpretar eso – dijo George

¿Cómo tú? – dijo Draco

¿Yo? Yo solo decía – dijo George con fingida inocencia

Más de uno se rio, él y Fred de inocentes no tenían ni el nombre

**Eso estoy haciendo – dijo Mundungus **

**Tú también Potter – dijo ojoloco y Harry fue a cambiarse**

**Bill no miges me veo hogenda – dijo Fleur sintiéndose muy incomoda **

¡Hey! – Dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido – ¿Qué tiene Bill que no tenga yo?

Como te atreves Delacour – dijo Daphne aunque tampoco estaba molesta

Lo siento, eges muy guapo, pego no eges mi tipo – dijo Fleur

Vale, igual te deseo lo mejor – dijo Harry con una sutil sonrisa antes de conjurar un ramo de flores para ella

¡Qué hegmosas! – dijo Fleur, Bill miro feo a Harry

Daphne carraspeo y Harry la beso, Ginny desvió la mirada, le dolía que Harry no se hubiera enamorado de ella, y ahora tenía que obligarse a superar sus sentimientos

**Sabía que era mentira su tatuaje – dijo Ron**

**Está bien hagan parejas, cada Potter tendrá un protector, Mundungus quédate conmigo, quiero vigilarte de cerca – dijo ojoloco – en cuanto a Harry**

**¡Sí! – dijeron los siete Potter**

¿No te lo esperabas verdad? – dijo Fred, ojoloco lo fulmino con la mirada mientras todos se reían

**El auténtico, ¿dónde rayos estas? – gruño ojoloco**

**Aquí – dijo Harry levantando la mano **

**Tu iras con Hagrid – dijo Ojoloco**

**Te traje aquí hace 16 años y no era más grande de un bucktrukle – dijo Hagrid – me parece apropiado que sea yo quien te lleve ahora**

Awww – dijeron las chicas

Daphne beso a Harry en el cuello haciéndolo ronronear

**Si, si muy conmovedor – dijo ojoloco – ya es hora**

**En la siguiente escena ya estaban todos en la entrada, algunos en escobas y otros en Thestralls, y por ultimo Hagrid en una moto, Harry estaba sentado en un sidecar junto a el **

Nadie pudo evitar reírse al ver al campeón y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, en ese sidecar como si de un niño se tratara

Ojoloco, si no te matan, te mato yo – dijo Harry al ver como parte de su equipo se reía de el

Potter, yo sé que tú eres un campeón sobre la escoba, pero Snape también lo sabe y seguramente le dijo a Voldemort todos tus trucos sobre la escoba, – dijo Ojoloco – aunque te diré que es una habilidad muy necesaria para un auror

¿Auror? No ojoloco, cuando esto termine lo que haré será retirarme de la lucha contra magos tenebrosos, y tomarme a unas largas vacaciones – dijo Harry

Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas, y lo que todavía nos faltan, para una vida – dijo Ron acomodándose en su asiento subiendo los pies en el de adelante

**¡Todos a la madriguera, nos veremos ahí! – Dijo Ojoloco de pie sosteniendo su bastón – a la cuenta de tres **

**¡Sostente Harry! – dijo Hagrid haciendo funcionar la moto **

**¡Uno… dos… tres…! - grito Ojoloco **

**A la señal todos despegaron y se internaron entre las grandes nubes que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta, al principio todo parecía bien, pero entonces aparecieron los mortifagos y comenzó una gran batalla en el cielo, Harry saco su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, miro hacia atrás impotente **

**Mientras la pelea continuaba**

**¡Hagrid, debemos ayudarlos!**

**¡No puedo Harry, por órdenes de ojoloco! – dijo Hagrid antes de presionar un botón que despidió una ráfaga de fuego que los mando a toda velocidad**

¿Te parece que eso no llama la atención? – dijo Ron

Los muggles abajo deben pensar que eso es un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales – dijo Neville

No sería la primera vez, mi papa me dijo que… cuando Voldemort cayó la primera vez, la población mágica estaba tan feliz, que casi expone al mundo mágico con sus celebraciones – dijo Tonks

A mí en lo personal esas celebraciones no me hicieron ninguna gracia, – dijo Remus – todos parecían olvidar que dos personas perdieron la vida esa noche

Harry cerró los ojos ante eso, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, no importaba que no recordara casi nada de ellos, el vacío sin ellos le hacía mucho daño, aunque no más que el que Sirius había dejado. Sintió una caricia de Daphne en su mejilla, la miro y beso su frente acercándola más

**Pero los mortifagos se dieron cuenta y los siguieron, Harry entonces tuvo que defenderse y comenzar a lanzar hechizos contra los mortifagos, mientras Hagrid tuvo que bajar a tierra y esquivar el transito muggle, llegando incluso a causar serios accidentes, en un punto a Hagrid lo golpeo algo que lo dejo inconsciente y Harry tuvo que controlar la moto, después atravesar un túnel finalmente pudo volver a elevarse, claro que eso no eliminaba el peligro **

**Ahí está, es el – grito uno de los mortifagos **

¿Pero qué te delato? – gruño Ojoloco

Ojoloco, Harry es muy unido a Hagrid, todos en Hogwarts lo saben – dijo Hermione

Hermione, la mayoría de los que estamos aquí, somos unidos a Hagrid – dijo Ron

El punto, es que Snape lo sabe y si no me equivoco, Voldemort también – dijo Hermione

**Entonces apareció Hedwig, ella al parecer estaba dispuesta a protegerlo, Harry con impotencia la siguió con la mirada solo para ver cómo era alcanzada por una maldición asesina **

¡No, Hedwig! – dijo Harry recordando que había liberado a su lechuza para que los siguiera

Entonces una nota cayó sobre una mesita, McGonagall la cogió rápidamente ñ

_Enviamos a Hedwig a la madriguera, ella está bien_ – leyó McGonagall en voz alta

Con eso Harry respiro de alivio, ella había sido su única compañía en esos largos veranos, y realmente la única compañía que le gustaba tener a su lado cuando necesitaba un respiro del resto del mundo o cuando se sentía solo

**¡No! ¡No! – grito Harry con desesperación **

**Pero en ese momento algo pareció golpearlo y grito como si lo estuvieran torturando**

**Entonces apareció una enorme bruma negra de donde surgió Voldemort**

¡No! – gritaron Ron y Hermione con miedo

¡Sal de ahí!, ¿Qué esperas? – gritaron los hermanos Weasley

Draco abrazo con fuerza a Hermione y Daphne a Harry, Pansy y Ron se miraron desearon poder hacer lo mismo

**El mago tenebroso sin decir nada lo ataco, Harry casi inconsciente logro levantar la varita y frenar su hechizo, pero el hechizo de Harry cogió fuerza de tal manera que acabo destruyendo la varita de Voldemort **

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendidos ante tal despliegue de magia

¿Le quito la varita a mi padre? ¿Solo para destruirla? – dijo Draco sorprendido

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – dijo Charlie por primera vez en un buen rato

No lo he hecho – dijo Harry mirando fijamente la pantalla

**Mientras Harry volvía a liberar la llamarada de fuego para salir de ahí, Voldemort grito de furia expulsando tanta magia que causo fallas eléctricas **

Vencido por un adolescente, yo también estaría molesto – dijo Bill

Ya debería estar acostumbrado, – dijo Tonks – hace dos años, seis adolescentes pudieron con doce de sus mortifagos

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón se apretaba de dolor, fue en aquella batalla donde perdió a su padrino, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero Lucius Malfoy había tenido razón, con quince años debería haber sido capaz de ver la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía, pero la impotencia tomo el control y le nublo la mente. Aunque claro, parte de la culpa la había tenido ese odioso elfo

**Mientras Harry que aun controlaba la moto llego a destino atravesando una gran capa de protecciones, para terminar aterrizando en un lago dentro de la propiedad de los Weasley, a la distancia se veía la casa**

**¿Harry? – se oyó decir a Ginny **

Todos miraron a la pelirroja que estaba muy tranquila con las piernas cruzadas forzándose a mirar la pantalla y no a Harry y Daphne

Que Harry estuviera ya a salvo era un alivio, pero faltaba ver a los demás, eso era lo que tenía el corazón de la señora Weasley en un puño, a pesar de que todos sus hijos estaban a salvo con ella en la sala

**¿Harry, Hagrid, son ustedes? – decía la señora Weasley saliendo de la casa seguida por su hija **

**¿Estás bien? – dijo Ginny **

**Harry asintió apartándose de ella**

En la sala Ginny bajo la mirada, Harry no dijo nada, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había hablado con Ginny, aquella vez Ginny lo había besado tras un partido de quidditch, un beso que el no pudo corresponder, eso hirió a Ginny quien había malinterpretado lo que para Harry era una simple amistad, pero que podía hacer, el no sentía nada por ella

¿Porque haces eso? – dijo Katie que no sabía lo que había pasado

Porque no quiero hacerle ilusiones – dijo Harry, Ginny apretó los ojos sintiendo una punzada en el pecho

La señora Weasley miro a su hija preocupada, naturalmente sabia de sus sentimientos por Harry, pero Harry no sentía nada por ella, así que no tenía nada que hacer más que ayudarla a superar esos sentimientos

Hasta la maldición Potter la rompes – se burló Remus

¡Y dale con la maldición! – dijo Harry con resignación

¿De qué hablas? – dijo George

Según Remus, en mi familia hay una especie de… maldición, que afecta a todos los primogénitos, una parte de esa maldición dicta que los Potter tienen predilección… por las pelirrojas – dijo Harry

Y muchas lo fueron – dijo Remus

Remus, yo tengo fotos de mi abuela Dorea, y ella tenía el pelo negro – dijo Harry señalando su propio cabello – yo, las prefiero rubias

Yo dije muchas – repitió Remus mientras Harry besaba la cabeza de Daphne, eso lo hizo sonreír al recordar a James

¡Ya!, ¿si no les importa? Hay una película que ver, podemos hablar de la maldición Potter después – dijo McGonagall que también había escuchado de la dichosa maldición – señorita Granger por favor

**¿Qué paso donde están todos? – dijo Molly**

**¿Nadie ha vuelto? – dijo Harry dando un paso al frente **

**Nos estaban esperando Molly, fue una emboscada, no pudimos hacer nada – dijo Hagrid**

**Bueno, gracias al cielo que ustedes están bien – dijo Molly**

Pero Harry pensaba que talves no fuera tan buena idea, a él le encantaba ir a la madriguera aunque a veces se sintiera fuera de lugar, pero lamentaría mucho si algo les pasara a los Weasley por estar en su casa sabiendo que Voldemort está detrás de el

Ron que lo conocía mejor que nadie le mando un cojín salido de solo la sabia donde a la cabeza

¡Hey! – reclamo Harry

Deja de pensar así, la madriguera también es tu casa – le dijo Ron

Lejos de su familia Percy fruncía el ceño, no entendía como sus padres se podían prestar a darle albergue sabiendo que un mago tenebroso lo buscaba para matarlo. Pero ese pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera, él no quería que mataran a Harry, talves no fuera su persona favorita, pero no quería que lo mataran

**Harry miro a Ginny**

**Ron y Tonks ya deberían estar aquí – dijo Ginny mirándolo con preocupación – también papa y Fred**

Harry se tensó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar eso. Por mucho que se sentiría mal al saber que habían herido o matado a cualquier persona seria mil veces peor si se tratara de Ron o Hermione. Daphne volvió a abrazarlo y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos

La señora Weasley no estaba mejor, después de todo cuatro de sus hijos estaban involucrados en esa misión, su marido la abrazo para calmarla, pero ella miro a su alrededor y conto mentalmente solo para asegurarse que sus hijos estaban ahí con ella

Remus también hizo una mueca y abrazo a Tonks protectoramente, pese a las constantes negativas, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y no quería que nada le pasara

Katie no se quedó atrás y se abrazó a Fred, el amor de su vida, y el padre de su hijo

Tranquila, no te pongas así – dijo Fred acariciando su espalda

Tenemos que decirles – dijo Katie solo para que el la escuchara

Okey, les diremos en el descanso – dijo Fred

Aunque no habían mencionado a Hermione, Draco la abrazo con mucha fuerza, talves fuera la mejor de su curso, pero no creía que pudiera enfrentarse sola a una horda de mortifagos que tenían permiso para matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino para llegar a Potter

Draco – se quejó Hermione

Perdón – dijo Draco aflojando el abrazo pero sin soltarla

Pansy y Ron por su parte seguían mirándose intensamente, miradas que los hermanos del pelirrojo comenzaban a notar

**En eso se oye el sonido de aparición**

**¡Ayuda! - grito Remus que sostenía a George, el pelirrojo estaba bañado en sangre – ¡rápido!**

¡No! - dijo la señora Weasley y fue a abrazar a su hijo

Tranquila mama, no me ha pasado nada – dijo George dejándose abrazar

¡No! ¡Nos arruinarían nuestra mejor broma! – dijo Fred para aligerar el ambiente cosa que apenas funciono – aunque por el lado bueno ya no nos confundirías

¡Fred! – dijeron todos menos la señora Weasley que seguía aferrada a su hijo

Solo quería aliviar la tensión – dijo Fred

**Harry se acercó rápido y ayudo a Remus a llevar a George a la casa **

**Hay mi hijo, ¿qué paso? – dijo Molly la señora **

**Los dos dejaron a George en el sofá antes de Remus cogiera a Harry de la camiseta y lo estampara contra la chimenea, sin soltarlo lo apunto con la varita**

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – dijo McGonagall

Comprobando que sea el – dijo Remus

Pero no tienes por qué ser tan rudo – dijo la señora Weasley aun aturdida por lo que le iba a suceder a George

**¿Remus que haces? – dijo Ginny **

**¿Qué criatura… estaba en el rincón, la primera vez que Harry Potter visito mi oficina en Hogwarts? – dijo Remus apuntándolo con la varita **

**¡¿Qué te pasa?! – grito Harry molesto tratando de soltarse **

**¡¿Que, que criatura?! – grito Remus al mismo tiempo **

**¡Un grindylow! – grito Harry aun molesto y Remus lo dejo **

Tienes buena memoria – dijo Remus – y el carácter de Lilly

Tampoco es que sea una criatura fácil de olvidar– dijo Harry revolviéndose el pelo

¿En serio? ¿Un grindylow es lo peor? – dijo Hermione divertida

Hermione, tú y Ron estaban inconscientes, pero esas cosas trataron de ahogarme, no me vuelvo a meter en ese lago – dijo Harry estremeciéndose

Es por eso, que está prohibido sumergirse en el lago a más de diez metros de la orilla, – dijo McGonagall con severidad

¡Con justa razón! – afirmo Harry

**Fuimos traicionados, Voldemort sabía que te moveríamos esta noche, quería asegurarme de que no fuera un impostor – dijo Remus **

¡Tú debiste hacer lo mismo Potter! – gruño ojoloco

Si con eso te callas – dijo Harry sacando su varita para apuntar a Lupin, el saco la suya solo para seguirle el hilo – el secreto de James Potter

Era un animago ilegal y se transformaba en un ciervo – dijo Lupin y ambos bajaron las varitas

¡¿Qué?! – dijo McGonagall que ignoraba eso

Larga historia – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Que me contaran cuando terminemos – dijo McGonagall muy seria, lo que les recordó que no era alguien con quien se debían buscar problemas

¿Pero porque no compruebas a Hagrid? – dijo Ginny

Porque la poción multijugos está diseñada para ser usada solo por seres humanos, tratar de usar pelo de otra especie, puede tener graves secuelas – dijo Lupin

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione, ellos tuvieron que ocultar una risa mientras que Hermione se ruborizo ligeramente, a ninguno se le olvidaba que ella había acabado convertida en una niña gato

**Harry asintió apartándose de la chimenea. En eso se escucha otro sonido de aparición y salieron de la casa, en el patio de la casa estaban Kingsley y Hermione que volvía a la normalidad **

Con eso Draco volvió a respirar, que Hermione estuviera bien era más que suficiente para él, no sabía cómo, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo

**¡Espera! – dijo Remus adelantando a Harry, mientras él y Kingsley se apuntaban con las varitas**

**¿Las últimas palabras… que nos dijo a los dos, Albus Dumbledore? – dijo Kingsley**

**Harry… es la única esperanza que tenemos… confíen en el – dijo Remus**

Oh gracias, ya no siento la presión – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

No Harry, si la misión que tienes no es nada del otro mundo – dijo George

No, es de este – dijo Harry haciendo que algunos se rieran

**¿Qué te delato? – dijo Kingsley mirando a Harry**

**Hedwig, creo – dijo Harry jadeando un poco – trato de protegerme **

Eso no es suficiente, tuvo que ser otra cosa – dijo Ojoloco

¿Qué quieres que te diga Moody? No lo sé – dijo Harry

**Se volvió a oír el sonido de aparición y llegaron Ron y Tonks, seguidos por Bill y Fleur**

**Hermione miro a Harry y luego a Ron y corrió a abrazarlo**

**Hola, gracias – dijo Ron sorprendido**

**Se lo merece, estuvo brillante, no estaría aquí si no fuera por el – dijo Tonks abrazando a Remus**

¿En serio? - dijo Hermione con sorpresa

¿Porque siempre te sorprendes? – dijo Ron

Hermione haciendo gala de su madurez, le saco la lengua

**Harry corrió hacia ellos y los tres se abrazaron**

En la sala los tres se miraron y se rieron, era típico de ellos meterse en un enorme problema y salir casi ilesos del peligro

No le veo la gracia – dijo McGonagall mirando a sus tres estudiantes

**Hubo otro sonido de aparición y aparecieron Arthur y Fred**

Gracias a Merlín – dijo la señora Weasley respirando con alivio

Los hermanos miraron a su madre preocupados, a ese ritmo iba a darle algo, y eso que no sabía que era la misión del trio

**Somos los últimos – dijo el señor Weasley – ¿y George?**

**Todos volvieron a entrar a la casa donde George era atendido por su madre, Fred se puso en cuclillas junto a él, los demás solo los rodearon **

**¿Cómo te sientes Georgie? – dijo Fred **

**Cómo queso – dijo George débil por la pérdida de sangre **

**¿Cómo? **

**Como queso, tengo agujeros, ¿lo entiendes Fred? **

**Hay un mundo de humor para oreja, y dices queso, das vergüenza – dijo Fred **

George se ruborizo ante las risas de sus hermanos, su madre lo seguía abrazando

¡No, dale la oportunidad, perdió mucha sangre! – se burló Harry

Tienes razón, si pasa, espero que no, se la daré – le siguió el juego Fred

Con eso todos se rieron, algunos con discreción, pero era bueno después de tanta tensión, además de que el hecho de que ya estuviera haciendo bromas, indicaba que estaría bien

**Sigo siendo más guapo que tú – dijo George casi dormido **

De cierta forma es una lástima que no pase – dijo Bill

William… ¿porque lo dices? – se retractó el señor Weasley

Porque si pasa, ya no nos confundirían más – dijo Bill

Todos los cercanos a los gemelos los miraron y luego a Harry, era cierto lo que Ron había dicho, Harry era el único que había sido capaz de diferenciarlos a la primera

Ya dinos Harry ¿cómo lo haces? – dijo el señor Weasley

Bueno, está bien… – cedió tras un minuto – las bromas de Fred tienden a ser un poco más… agresivas que las de George

Pero eso lo sabemos todos, tiene que ser algo físico – dijo Ron

Okey que puedo agregar… – dijo Harry pensando un poco antes de chasquear con la lengua – Fred siempre me ha parecido más alto que George

Párense ahí los dos – pidió Charlie y comprobaron las palabras de Harry, Fred era un par de centímetros más alto – aunque no explica que los diferenciaras desde el principio, tu apenas los conociste hace siete años, nosotros desde la cuna

No sé qué decirte Charlie, solo… los diferencio y ya – dijo Harry antes de mirar a su amiga – Hermione déjala seguir, tengo hambre

Hermione dejo continuar la película

**La película siguió y se vio a Bill entrando con Fleur **

**Ojoloco está muerto, Mundungus vio a Voldemort y desapareció – anuncio Bill ante lo que todos se mostraron muy mal **

¡No! – grito Audrey y fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre

Ya, ya, todos nos vamos a morir en algún momento – dijo Moody dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

Y Hermione me llama insensible – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

**La escena cambio y se vio a Harry profundamente dormido. De pronto surgieron varias imágenes de Harry y Dumbledore en el despacho del segundo, parecían discutir de algo muy serio **

**_Es peor de lo que imagine – dijo Dumbledore sentado en unos escalones _**

**_¿Quiere decir que tuvo éxito, hizo un Horrocrux? – dijo Harry_**

¡¿Cómo?! – dijo Narcissa con el horror en los ojos

¿Qué, que es eso? – dijo Draco pero su madre no le respondió

**_Oh claro que tuvo éxito y no solo uno – dijo Dumbledore_**

**_¿Pero qué son? – dijo Harry_**

**_Lo que sea, el más común de los objetos – dijo Dumbledore yendo hasta su escritorio – una sortija por ejemplo o un libro – dijo mostrándoselos_**

**_El diario de Tom Riddle – dijo Harry nada más verlo _**

Ginny se estremeció en su asiento ante el recuerdo de aquel diario maldito, esa cosa aun le provocaba horribles pesadillas

**_Es un Horrocrux si, hace cuatro años salvaste a Ginny en la cámara de los secretos y me lo trajiste, – dijo Dumbledore – entonces supe que era una magia diferente, oscura, muy poderosa, pero hasta hoy no tenía idea de que tanto_**

**_¿Y la sortija? – dijo Harry_**

**_De la madre de Voldemort, muy difícil de hallar y aún más difícil de destruir – dijo Dumbledore_**

Es difícil imaginarse a Voldemort con padre y madre – dijo Bill

Yo tenía entendido que creció en un orfanato muggle – dijo Tonks

Así fue – dijo Harry

¿Puedes explicagnos? – dijo Fleur

Okey, la madre de Voldemort, se enamoró de un muggle rico que vivía en el mismo pueblo que ella, en algún momento le dio algún filtro de amor y logro que se casara con ella, poco tiempo después quedo embarazada, fue entonces que dejo de darle la poción pensando que ya se había enamorado de ella o se quedaría por él bebe, léase Voldemort, pero eso no fue lo que paso, Riddle se largó y no se volvió a interesar ni por ella ni por su hijo, Merope por su parte vivió lo suficiente para traerlo al mundo y darle un nombre, murió una hora después – dijo Harry

Has hecho tu tarea – dijo Neville

Bueno, uno tiene que conocer a sus enemigos tanto como a sus amigos – dijo Harry tomando su tercera bolsa de papas

Si le dio amortencia, más que amor es una obsesión – dijo Tonks

Y lo del embarazo es absurdo, un hijo no ata a nadie – dijo Audrey ya más tranquila

Entonces… mi papa sigue y me hizo volverme el seguidor de un mestizo – dijo Draco, no era que fuera amigo de Harry, pero él no tenía motivos para inventarse cosas sobre Voldemort

¿Eso fue lo único que escuchaste? – dijo Hermione

Granger, ¡hay docenas de mortifagos de sangre pura, que han estado siguiendo a un farsante! – Dijo Pansy, su padre se había negado a unirse a los mortifagos, pero su abuelo había sido uno de los primeros, lo cual seguía persiguiendo a la familia – ¡eso no puede seguir así!

Cálmese señorita Parkinson, lo importante ahora es acabar con él, para lo cual tendremos que unir fuerzas – dijo McGonagall

Har… ¿estás seguro de que uso amortencia? – dijo Daphne

Es una posibilidad, también pudo usar hechizos aunque no era muy buena en eso, nunca asistió a Hogwarts pese a ser descendiente de Slytherin, ¿Por qué preguntas? – dijo Harry

Mi abuela me conto una vez… de una leyenda oscura sobre la amortencia – dijo Daphne ganándose la atención de todos en la sala – la leyenda dice, que si un niño es engendrado estando uno de los padres bajo los efectos de esta poción, esta privara al niño de cualquier emoción positiva, que nunca conocerá el amor, la amistad le será ajena, lo que considere bueno y correcto, será lo que para los demás es horrible

Bueno, eso define bastante bien a Voldemort – dijo Harry – pero mejor seguimos viendo

**_¿Pero y si los encontrara todos, y los destruyera? – dijo Harry_**

**_Destruirías a Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore_**

**_¿Cómo los hayamos?, podrían estar en cualquier parte – dijo Harry_**

**_Cierto pero la magia, en especial la magia oscura… – dijo Dumbledore haciendo una pausa cuando Harry fue a tocar el diario y este se agito, Harry por su parte hizo sonar su cuello –, deja rastro _**

¿Pero, qué es un Horrocrux? – dijo Draco mirando a su madre

La magia más maligna que existe, mi madre me hablo de eso una vez y solo para que no lo investigara por mi cuenta, – dijo Narcissa estremeciéndose ligeramente – un horrocrux es un objeto donde un mago o bruja esconde una… una parte de su alma – explico la mujer con el estómago revuelto – aunque el proceso es uno que prefiero no saber

¿Entonces… el… dividió su… alma? - dijo Neville

Si Neville, y varias veces – dijo Hermione

Entonces, de eso se trata su misión, tienen que buscar esas cosas – dijo Charlie

Si – dijo Ron

¡No!, ¡ustedes no se acercaran a esas cosas! – grito la señora Weasley

No tenemos opción, Dumbledore confió en nosotros – dijo Hermione

Dumbledore tenía a toda la orden, ustedes no tienen que hacer nada – dijo la señora Weasley

Molly, Molly cálmate, ellos ya son mayores de edad, además el objetivo de esto es precisamente acelerar el proceso de destruirlos – dijo el señor Weasley

**Harry entonces despertó, tomo su varita, su mochila y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido, Ron no tardo en alcanzarlo **

**¿Vas a algún lado? – dijo Ron siguiéndolo**

**No quiero que muera nadie – dijo Harry deteniéndose para mirarlo – no por mí**

**¿Por ti?, ¿crees que ojoloco murió por ti?, ¿crees que hirieron a George por ti? – Dijo Ron – podrás ser el elegido amigo, pero esto es mucho más grande que tú, siempre ha sido más grande**

Tiene razón, siempre es bueno pedir ayuda - dijo Remus – incluso el más capacitado necesita a alguien a su lado

Harry, yo sé que tú eres su principal objetivo, pero no es solo tu guerra – dijo Fred

**Ven conmigo – dijo Harry**

**¿Sin Hermione, estás loco?, no duraríamos ni dos días sin ella – dijo Ron antes de mirar hacia la casa – no le digas que lo dije**

**Harry solo negó**

Oh Hermione ya se enteró – dijo Hermione mirándolos con burla

¿Sabes que das miedo cuando hablas de ti en tercera persona, cierto? – dijo Harry

Hermione ya lo sabe – dijo Hermione – y no le interesa

Draco sonrió y la beso en la frente, Narcissa sonrió imperceptiblemente ante esa escena, tal vez cuando era una adolescente o antes de ser madre nunca hubiera aprobado esa relación, un ejemplo era su propia hermana con quien llevaba casi treinta años sin hablar, pero ahora después de todo lo que había pasado, dejaría que su hijo fuera feliz con quien quisiera, aunque era un alivio que por lo menos la chica fuera una bruja, eso no lo iba a negar

**Además aun tienes el detector – dijo Ron – y va a ser la boda**

Ahí tiene un punto, ¿cómo vas a enfrentar una guerra mágica, cuando por ley no puedes usar tu propia magia? – dijo Kingsley dándole la razón a Ron

Además las bodas son para la familia, y tú eres parte de ella – dijo el señor Weasley

Harry lo miro y sonrió sin decir nada, él sabía que los Weasley lo apreciaban y que Ron y los gemelos lo veían como un hermano más, pero nunca le habían dicho aquello. Percy frunció el ceño ante eso, siempre había sentido celos por la relación de Harry con Ron y los gemelos, relación que él nunca pudo tener, pero ahora parecía que había tomado su lugar en la familia

**No me interesa… la boda de Bill, lo siento, no importa de quien sea – dijo Harry – debo seguir buscando los horrocruxes, solo así podremos vencerlo y cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí, más fuerte se hará**

¿Porque tengo la sensación de que esa búsqueda va a durar algo más que una semana? – dijo Tonks

La verdad Tonks, es que ni siquiera sabemos que son los otros horrocruxes ni donde están – dijo Hermione

Hay dos destruidos, uno por Harry y otro por Dumbledore, creíamos tener otro, pero un seguidor suyo lo robo para destruirlo – dijo Ron

Entonces hay uno menos – dijo Leanne

No es tan sencillo, tenemos que seguirle el rastro y ver si de verdad está destruido – dijo Hermione

Eso significa, que es una búsqueda a ciegas – dijo Bill

Los amigos no respondieron, pero tampoco hizo falta

**Esta no es la noche, solo le haríamos un favor – dijo Ron **

**Tras unos minutos volvieron a la casa**

**¿Crees que lo sepa?, bueno los horrocruxes son parte de él, es su alma – dijo Ron – cuando Dumbledore destruyo el anillo y tu destruiste el diario, lo que quiero decir es que… ambos destruyeron parte de él – decía Ron hablando más consigo mismo que con Harry – si matamos los otros horrocruxes lo matamos a él, ¿pero dónde están, donde empezamos?**

Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta – dijo Mcgonagal – vamos por mal camino

Oh mi querida profesora – dijo Hermione que había pedido una taza de café – todas nuestras aventuras comienzan así

Sí, es después de muchas cosas, donde logramos desenvolver todo el misterio – dijo Ron

El problema es que si él se entera de que dos ya fueron destruidos, se va a asegurar de que no encuentren los demás – dijo Kingsley

Si, somos conscientes de eso, pero es la única forma de acabar con el – dijo Harry

¿Y cómo se destruye un horrocrux a todas estas? – dijo Charlie mirando a su hermano mayor, pero Bill nunca había escuchado de eso

Tendría que revisar – dijo Remus

Pero Harry ya sabía cómo, porque el había destruido el diario con un colmillo del basilisco de Slytherin, basilisco que seguía en la cámara debajo del castillo

**El video se adelantó y se vio un cartel en el que decía BILL Y FLEUR, luego se vio a Harry viendo el Profeta, entonces apareció Ginny **

**¿Parece tonto no? ¿Una boda?, ¿con todo lo que sucede? – dijo Ginny**

**Tal vez esa sea la mejor razón, por todo lo que sucede – dijo Harry sin mirarla **

**¿Sigues molesto conmigo? – dijo Ginny, el no respondió **

**Que va, solo trataste de sabotear mi relación con Daphne, ¿porque estaría molesto? – Dijo Harry con sarcasmo dejando el periódico – ¿Cuándo vas a entender que nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros?**

**Ya lo entendí, pero mi corazón no, Harry lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño – dijo Ginny**

**Nunca debiste meterte en mi vida privada para empezar – dijo Harry antes de irse **

Daphne se levantó furiosa y se fue al fondo de la sala echando chispas

Daph… – dijo Harry siguiéndola

No estoy entendiendo, ¿de qué me perdí? – dijo Charlie

La ex de Harry esta celosa de su relación con Daphne, así que trato de sabotearla y se las arregló para manipular a Ginny, ella le dio el horario de Harry y la contraseña de Gryffindor, y una noche que tuvimos una fiesta en la sala común… Cho entro y le suministro amortencia – dijo Hermione

¿Se acostó con ella? – dijo Fleur

Si, Harry tardo diez semanas en arreglar ese desastre con Daphne - dijo Ron

¿Y cómo supo Harry que Ginny la había ayudado? – dijo Bill

Porque Cho lo presumió en su sala común, y Luna que es muy inocente e incapaz de ocultar algo así, fue a hablar conmigo – explico Hermione – pero Harry estaba cerca y lo escucho todo, eso fue como si se hubiera desatado el infierno

Pero Ginny, ¿Porque? – dijo Bill

Estaba celoso Bill, no pude controlar mis emociones y cuando me di cuenta… el daño ya estaba hecho – dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos

La señora Weasley se separó de George y fue a abrazar a su hija, le dolía verla así, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, en el corazón no se manda, y después de todo lo que Harry había sufrido, tenía derecho a amar a quien el quisiera

Al fondo de la sala

¡No quiero hablar de esa mujer Harry! – dijo Daphne cuando llego al fondo de la sala

Bueno pero tenemos que hacerlo – dijo Harry

Estoy harta de que se crea con el derecho de meterse en tu vida cuando se le pega la gana, bajo la excusa de ser la hermana de tu mejor amigo – reclamo Daphne

Bueno, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que ella malinterpretara una amistad, pero tú sabes que para mí ella no significa nada, es solo la hermana de Ron – dijo Harry

Y sin embargo vas a la madriguera Weasley, eso solo va a hacer que se haga más ilusiones – dijo Daphne

No es que tenga muchas opciones, si Sirius… si Sirius estuviera, felizmente hubiera ido con él, pero hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad, no tendré ninguna libertad de escoger a donde ir – dijo Harry – además… los Weasley son como una familia para mi

Lo sé – dijo Daphne relajándose porque sabía lo importantes que eran los Weasley para su novio – pero también pudiste quedarte en privet drive, y desaparecerte en cuanto el reloj diera las doce y uno

¿Estas… celosa? – dijo Harry acercándose más a ella

No, pero no me gusta que me recuerden lo que paso – dijo Daphne poniendo las manos en su pecho

¿Y puedo hacer algo para que lo olvides? – dijo abrazándola por la cintura

Podrías… besarme – sugirió Daphne haciéndose la inocente

Sus deseos son ordenes – dijo Harry antes de besarla

Se oyeron silbidos y algunas exclamaciones de ternura ante la escena, a presar que no habían escuchado nada

¡Oigan tortolitos! – grito Fred

¡Que hay niños inocentes presentes! – grito George

¡Y queremos seguir viendo la película! – termino Ron divertido

¡Frederick, George y Ronald, dejen a Harry! – los regaño la señora Weasley que regresaba a su lugar junto a su marido, Tonks y Hermione la habían revelado y abrazaban a Ginny

Después de varios minutos en que los ánimos se calmaron, pudieron seguir viendo la película

* * *

**Bien, hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, a este ritmo creo que el fic tendra unos diez capitulos, talves doce, pero por ahora, acepto comentarios, criticas constructivas y acepto recomendaciones:3**

**Respuestas a los reviews **

**Phoenix1993:** No, no se me ha borrado, simplemente decidi reescribirla, espero que te guste y que la espera haya valido la pena, y si va a seguir siendo un Dramione :3

**Kira Potter Jackson:** Bueno he decidido reescribir la historia, espero que te llame mas la atencion:3

**AnabelleGrangerCullen:** Si me encanta el Dramione, de hecho pronto voy a comenzar a subir una historia centrada unica y exclusivamente en ellos, pero me alegra que te guste que lo incluya en esta historia, personalmente nunca le vi sentido al Ron y Hermione. :3

**Carlos29:** Bueno aqui esta la historia reescrita, ahora me gusta mas como quedo, espero que pienses lo mismo:3

**Janimes28:** pues aqui esta de regreso:3

** :** me alegra que te guste:3

**Hasta el proximo capitulo :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo amigos, aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de est historia, como les dije anteriormente reedite todos los capitulos, espero que la espera de este haya valido la pena

Quiero darle la gracias a todos los que han comentado y agregado esta historia a sus favoritos:3

Besos:3

* * *

**Viendo las reliquias de la muerte **

**Capitulo III**

Después de varios minutos en que los ánimos se calmaron, pudieron seguir viendo la película

**La nueva escena dejo ver a los Weasley en los terrenos de la madriguera levantando una enorme tienda frente a la casa **

El terreno de los Weasley estaba muy distinto a como estaban acostumbrados a verlo, el césped y la maleza habían sido cortados, la fachada de la casa se había pintado,

Draco tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un mal comentario, ahí no estaba Snape para protegerlo de un ataque de los Weasley, además de que le había prometido a Hermione que trataría de tolerar a Potter y Weasley, total eran los hermanos que nunca tuvo. La propia Daphne también le había pedido que tratara de tolerar a Potter. Y ciertas miradas, le decían que pronto Pansy le pediría lo mismo sobre Weasley. Así que nada, mejor cerraba la boca y mantenía las cordialidades como buen Slytherin

**¿Cómo se ve de su lado? – pregunto el señor Weasley**

**¡Fantástico papa! – fueron diciendo todos**

Percy desde su asiento noto que no estaba presente, él había recibido la invitación a la boda, pero creía que solo lo habían invitado por ser el hermano de Bill o por influencia de Fleur, una parte de él quería estar ahí para apoyar a su hermano, pero la otra no sabía cómo podría ir a la madriguera y mirar a su familia después de lo que les había hecho

Miro un momento a Harry y frunció el ceño, sabía que él no tenía la culpa, habían sido sus propias decisiones las que lo apartaron de su familia, pero no podía evitar sentir celos hacia Harry, él tenía una cercanía con sus hermanos que él nunca había logrado, sentía que Harry había llegado a sus vidas solo para quitarle su lugar en la familia, y parecía que finalmente lo había logrado

**Entonces se oyó una aparición y luego vieron a Scrimgeur caminando hacia la casa **

**No puede ser, ¿qué hace aquí el ministro de magia? – dijo George **

Esta vez las miradas de todos cayeron sobre el ministro de magia, Scrimgeur no dijo nada, pero tenía la idea que podría estar haciendo en la casa de los Weasley

**La siguiente escena mostro a Harry y Hermione entrando a la sala de estar donde Scrimgeur estaba con Ron **

**¿A que debemos el placer ministro? – dijo Harry **

**Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso señor Potter – dijo Scrimgeur **

**Después de unos segundos los tres chicos se sentaron juntos en un sofá frente a Scrimgeur quien saco un sobre y luego un documento que floto junto a el **

**A continuación daré lectura al testamento y última voluntad de Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore**

¿Dumbledore nos dejó algo a nosotros? – dijo Hermione

Si, y fue muy específico sobre cómo debía entregarse lo que les dejo, debían estar juntos y debía ser en privado – dijo Scrimgeur

Los tres se miraron intrigados ante lo que el fallecido director podría haberles dejado

**Primero a Ronald Billius Weasley – dijo Scrimgeur – le dejo mi des iluminador, un aparato creado por mí, con la esperanza de que cuando todo parezca más oscuro, le muestre la luz**

**Luego saco un pequeño paquete y se lo entrego a Ron**

**¿Dumbledore lo dejo para mí? – dijo Ron Scrimgeur asintió – ¿qué hace?**

**Ron lo acciono y el artefacto consumió una bola de luz proveniente de una lámpara que había cerca, luego volvió a activarlo y la luz volvió a su lugar**

Bueno, no se para que me servirá eso, pero es genial – dijo Ron

**Increíble- dijo Ron**

**A Hermione Jean Granger, le dejo mi copia de los cuentos de Beddle el bardo – Leyó Scrimgeur – esperando que le parezca entretenido y educativo**

**Scrimgeur le extendió el libro a Hermione**

**Mama me los leía – dijo Ron – el mago y su cazo saltarín Babitty Rabitty y su cepa cacareante – dijo Ron riéndose – por favor, Babitty Rabitty – repitió Ron – ¿No? – los dos negaron**

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Hermione

Es un libro infantil – dijo Draco confundido

¡Wow, paren el mundo! – dijo Fred divertido

¿Ron ha leído un libro que la gran Hermione no conoce? – continuo George

Harry es una cosa, ¡¿pero Hermione?! – dijo Fred

Crecí en el mundo muggle, tenía otra clase de historias – dijo Hermione

Habla por ti, yo veía la televisión – dijo Harry lo que no era del todo mentira

¿Pero porque Dumbledore te dejaría un libro de cuentos para niños? – pregunto Daphne confundida

¿Qué es televisión? – dijo el señor Weasley

Esto pero más pequeño y variado, se pueden ver noticias, entretenimiento, documentales, muchas cosas – resumió Harry señalando la pantalla

¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde consigo una? – dijo el señor Weasley

¡Arthur! – Dijo la señora Weasley – ¡nosotros no necesitamos esas cosas!

**A Harry James Potter – siguió Scrimgeur – le dejo la Snitch que atrapo en su primer partido de quidditch en Hogwarts, como recordatorio y las recompensa de la perseverancia y la habilidad**

**Scrimgeur saco la Snitch envuelta en un pañuelo y se la entrego**

¿Porque dejarme una Snitch vieja? No sirve ni para practicar – dijo Harry confundido

Honestamente ninguno de esos regalos tienen sentido – Neville

Bueno es Dumbledore, ya lo entenderemos – dijo McGonagall

** ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Hermione**

**Aun no Dumbledore dejo otro objeto – dijo Scrimgeur – la espada de Godric Grifindor, por desgracia Dumbledore no tenía derecho a regalarla, como un valioso artefacto histórico le pertenece a…**

**A Harry, le pertenece a Harry, llego hasta él cuando le Hizo falta en la cámara de los secretos – dijo Hermione**

Creo que de verdad somos mala influencia para ti Hermione – se burló Harry

Mira que hablarle así al ministro de magia – dijo Ron riéndose

Hermione conjuro dos cojines bien rellenos y los lanzo contra ellos

**La espada puede presentarse a cualquiera digno de Gryffindor, eso no la vuelve propiedad de ese mago señorita Granger – dijo Scrimgeur tranquilamente – en todo caso la ubicación actual de la espada es desconocida**

**¿Qué?- dijo Ron**

**La espada desapareció – dijo Scrimgeur – no sé qué está planeando señor Potter, pero no puede librar esta guerra solo, él es demasiado fuerte**

¿No deberíamos anotar eso? – dijo Ron

Un des iluminador, un libro de cuentos infantiles y una Snitch vieja – dijo Hermione – no sé cuál es la relación pero hemos aclarado peores misterios

Si y algunos deberían haberse quedado enterrados – dijo Harry con recelo

Ron y Hermione asintieron, mientras los demás los veían sin entender

Bueno, me parece que ahora que lo saben, puedo dárselos ahora mismo – dijo Scrimgeur poniéndose de pie

El ministro y los adolescentes se reunieron y Scrimgeur abrió su maletín tras ponerlo en una mesa alta que había aparecido

Señor Weasley – dijo Scrimgeur dándole el desiluminador envuelto en un pañuelo negro

Gracias – dijo Ron sacándolo, sin pensarlo lo acciono dos veces para apagar y encender las luces de la sala

Señorita Granger – dijo Scrimgeur dándole el libro

Gracias señor – dijo Hermione tomando el libro con cuidado y comenzó a hojearlo

Señor Potter – dijo Scrimgeur dándole la Snitch envuelta en un pañuelo blanco

Gracias – dijo Harry

¿No es la que casi te tragaste? – dijeron Ron y Draco

¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks y el señor Weasley

Bueno en mi primer partido, Quirrel trato de tirarme de mi escoba y cuando pude recuperar el control, vi la snitch y fui tras ella, de alguna forma fui más rápido que ella, hice un mal movimiento, caí de la escoba y rodé por el terreno, cuando me puse de pie… me di cuenta que durante esos segundos… la Snitch se me había metido en la boca – conto Harry

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reírse de la historia mientras Harry se ponía rojo, incluso Percy se reía aunque evito que lo vieran

¿En serio? ¿Ya es difícil atraparla con la mano y tú la atrapas con la boca? – se burló Charlie que también había sido buscador

¿Qué te digo?, talves no fue la forma convencional, ¡pero hey!, al menos la atrape y gane el partido – dijo Harry con orgullo

Pronto los tres y Scrimgeur volvieron a sus asientos, Hermione dejo que la película continuara

**La escena cambio y se vio la boda de Bill y Fleur, todos parecían estarlo disfrutando en grande**

Bill, no miges, es de mala suegte – dijo Fleur cubriéndole los ojos

Oh vamos, no me digas que crees en esas cosas – se burló Bill

Clago que cgeo – dijo Fleur sin quitar la mano de sus ojos

Fleur tenemos que ver la película – dijo Bill

No cgeo que la boda sea impogtante paga la misión de los chicos, así que no miges – dijo Fleur sin dar el brazo a torcer

Los demás hermanos se rieron de los esfuerzos de Bill por convencer a su novia

**En un punto Harry se sentó a conversar con Elphias Dodge y la tía de los Weasley. **

**Señor Dodge, ¿puedo sentarme?**

**¡Señor Potter!, ¡faltaba más, adelante! – dijo Dodge señalando una silla frente a el **

**Lo que escribió en el profeta, me pareció muy conmovedor, usted claramente conocía de cerca a Dumbledore – dijo Harry **

**Si, fui el que lo conoció por más tiempo, si no contamos a su hermano Aberforth, no sé porque nadie nunca menciona a Aberforth – dijo Dodge **

Yo no sabía que Dumbledore tenia hermanos – dijo Hermione

Dos de hecho, Aberforth que es dos años menor, y Ariana cinco años menor, pero ella falleció cuando tenía… catorce o quince años me parece – dijo McGonagall

Todos asintieron conformes con la explicación

**Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano – dijo Harry **

**Oh bueno, Dumbledore siempre fue muy reservado desde joven – dijo Dodge **

**No desesperes Elphias, me dicen que el misterio ha sido desenmarañado por Rita Skeater, en ochocientas páginas, que tal - dijo Muriel **

Skeater, debí darle un pisotón cuando tuve la oportunidad – dijo Hermione con rabia

¡Señorita Granger! – dijo McGonagall alarmada

Señor ministro, debo informarle… que Rita Skeater es una animaga ilegal, es así como consigue información que se considera… privada, cosas que no cualquiera revelaría al mundo – dijo Hermione

Señorita Granger, esa es una acusación muy grave – dijo Scrimgeur – pero no negare que siempre me han llamado la atención las historias de Skeater, más aun el tipo de información que obtiene

Se lo digo señor, porque no quiero que siga violando el derecho a la privacidad de las personas, y no dejare que pisotee la memoria de Dumbledore – dijo Hermione con seriedad

En eso estoy de acuerdo, es cierto que a veces no concordábamos, pero siempre hubo respeto mutuo – dijo Scrimgeur

**Me dicen que alguien hablo con ella, alguien que conocía bien a la familia Dumbledore, y nosotros sabemos quién fue, no Elphias **

**Un mounstro conspirador – dijo Dodge con rabia **

**¿De quién estamos hablando? – dijo Harry **

**Bathilda Bagshot – dijo Muriel **

**¿Quién? – dijo Harry **

**¡Por favor niño!, es la más afamada historiadora de magia del último siglo - dijo Muriel**

¿Alguna vez has leído los libros de la escuela? – dijo Hermione

Claro que si, aunque historia de la magia no es mi punto fuerte – dijo Harry

Ella negó frustrada y rodo los ojos

**Era la amiga más cercana de la familia Dumbledore, apuesto a que Rita Skeater pensó que valía la pena ir al Valle de Godric, a echar un vistazo en la revuelta cabeza de esa vieja bruja – dijo Muriel **

**¿Bathilda Bagshot vive en el Valle de Godric? - dijo Harry **

**Ahí conoció a Dumbledore – dijo Muriel **

**¿Quiere decir que el vivió ahí? – dijo Harry **

**La familia se mudó ahí después de que su padre asesino a tres muggles, oh fue un tremendo escandalo - dijo Muriel **

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los más jóvenes sin creerse eso

Fue un año antes de que Albus entrara a la escuela – explico McGonagall, a quien Dumbledore se lo había contado años atrás

Yo ya había escuchado que el padre de Dumbledore murió en Azkaban, pero nunca supe porque – dijo el señor Weasley

Porque él nunca lo explico al ministerio, solo que fue por venganza – dijo McGonagall

¿Pero qué paso? – dijo Tonks

Bueno, tres chicos muggles vieron a la pequeña Ariana haciendo magia, ella solo tenía seis años ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, pero esos chicos la obligaron y torturaron para que les mostrara sus trucos, no sé bien los detalles, pero si sé que ella quedo… mentalmente afectada y nunca se recuperó, interiorizo la magia negándose a usarla, lo cual es malo tanto para la persona como para quienes estén alrededor – explico McGonagall

Pero luego pudo entrar a Hogwarts, ¿cierto? – dijo Ginny

No, no era squib, pero no era apta para estar en Hogwarts, le tenía miedo a la magia, el problema, es que uno no puede retener la magia, no importa lo que hagas… al final saldrá a flote, y cuando ya no podía controlarla más, esta salía violentamente provocando un desastre a su alrededor – dijo McGonagall

Como la licantropía – dijo Ginny

¡Ginny! – dijo la señora Weasley con alarma

Perdón – dijo Ginny

No, la licantropía es controlable, y siempre y cuando se tomen ciertas medidas de seguridad, nadie tiene porque salir herido, además es solo una vez al mes, lo de Ariana era un día sí y otro también – dijo McGonagall

Ante eso todos se sintieron mal

La madre de Dumbledore murió durante uno de esos incidentes, ella no sabía lo que hacía – continuo McGonagall – después de eso Albus se hizo cargo de sus hermanos, algo muy alejado de lo que se esperaba de él, pero asumió la responsabilidad sin quejarse

¿Y a ella que le paso? – dijo Ron

Pues, unos diez meses después de la muerte de Kendra Dumbledore, Albus y Aberforth tuvieron una fuerte discusión junto con un amigo de Albus, y esa discusión acabo en un duelo, nunca se supo cómo ni quien fue, pero ella atraída por el ruido… termino en medio del fuego cruzado – finalizo McGonagall

Aquello horrorizo, sorprendió y entristeció a todos por igual. Pero Harry recordó lo ocurrido en la cueva y la forma en la que Dumbledore gritaba, entonces fue que se sintió mal. Aquella horrible poción no solo había debilitado al director, también lo había hecho revivir sus peores recuerdos

**Honestamente muchacho, ¿estás seguro de que lo conocías? – dijo Muriel **

No – interrumpió Fred la película y miro a su amigo – Harry escucha, yo sé que no soy quien para hablar, pero Muriel solo vive para esparcir rumores, y si no los escucha se los inventa

Tiene razón – dijo Charlie – la mayoría de las personas cuando no tienen algo bueno que decir se calla, Muriel no está en ese grupo

Confía en nosotros Harry – dijo Ron – a Muriel no le importa a quien lastima, con tal de tener su diversión

Si, cuando estaba en Hogwarts ocasionaba peleas con los rumores e historias que inventaba, con el tiempo todos llegaron a odiarla – dijo el señor Weasley – lo peor fue cuando dos chicas acabaron peleándose y sin darse cuenta se acercaron mucho a las escaleras, una de ellas callo por ellas y sufrió tales lesiones que ni la magia las pudo arreglar, quedo postrada en una silla con más de la mitad del cuerpo paralizado

¿Imagino que la expulsaron? – dijo Tonks

A Muriel si, lamentablemente mentir y ser chismoso, no es ilegal – dijo McGonagall – lo único que se pudo hacer para que no siguiera contaminando el ambiente entre los estudiantes, fue expulsarla

Pero, le arruino la vida a una persona – dijo Hermione horrorizada, y sin creer que alguien así pudiera ser parte de la familia Weasley

Bueno si, pero ella no ocasiono la caída, que provoco la discusión sí, pero nadie empujo a esa estudiante por la escalera, fue un accidente, un lamentable accidente – dijo McGonagall

Puede que sea horrible hablar así de un familiar, pero Muriel no es precisamente alguien en cuya palabra se pueda confiar – dijo el señor Weasley confirmando las palabras de sus hijos y McGonagall

Harry los escucho atentamente, pero no dijo nada, total, el tenía una tía que había pasado años ignorando la existencia misma de su propia hermana, y cuando ya no pudo hacerlo más, se inventó una sarta de crueles mentiras sobre ella, además de saber por boca de Sirius y Lupin, que Petunia nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad para maltratarla física y emocionalmente, para ella no había mayor placer que hacerla llorar

**De pronto una luz plateada cruzo el cielo e irrumpió en medio de la pista tomando la forma de un lince, todos se apartaron y del patronus que había aterrizado frente al señor Weasley surgió la voz de Kinsley **

Por favor que no sea nada grave – suplico la señora Weasley

Y no era la única, ese patronus repentino no podía traer buenas noticias

**El ministerio… ha caído, el ministro de magia… está muerto, ya vienen… ya vienen – decía el patronus**

¡No! – saltaron todos asustados

Ahora si se puso fea la cosa – dijo Fred preocupado por su familia

Y empezó el caos —Dijo Draco, pero no con el tono de burla que solía tener, sino casi tan preocupado como las demás personas en la sala, por instinto abrazo a Hermione

¿Cómo pudo tomar el control del ministerio tan rápido? – dijo la señora Weasley

Bueno, gracias a Fudge, Voldemort tuvo todo un año para hacer lo que quisiera, eso ayuda a cualquiera – dijo Lupin

Fueron muchos los que asintieron de acuerdo, por negarse a aceptar la realidad, simplemente había permitido que sus vidas corrieran peligro causando más de una desgracia, el hombre ahora enfrentaba una investigación que posiblemente lo mandaría por una temporada a azkaban, y se lo tenía bien merecido

Draco por su lado miro el piso y se perdió en sus pensamientos. El solía admirar a su padre, por su fortaleza y determinación, pero lo que nunca quiso era ser un mortifago, y sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer para mantenerse con vida, lo hacía sentirse incómodo. A su lado y consciente de su malestar, Hermione se abrazó más a el

Bueno ya, no tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada, sigamos – dijo Ron

Pansy, Daphne y Hermione rodaron los ojos ante ese insensible comentario, pero las tres lo conocían y sabían que lo hacía de forma casi automática y sin mala intención de fondo

**El patronus desapareció y empezó el caos, dos segundos después los mortifagos irrumpieron en la fiesta, había gritos y maldiciones por todas partes, en medio de todo Hermione se encontró con Ron **

¡Eso fue muy rápido! – dijo Tonks preocupada

Bueno, no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la muerte de Scrimgeur, ni cuánto tiempo le llevo a Kinsley darse cuenta y ponerse en contacto con nosotros – dijo Bill

Su madre ni siquiera pareció escucharlo, el señor Weasley la abrazaba protectoramente tratando de calmarla, aunque él tampoco estaba muy tranquilo

**En otra parte Harry choco con Lupin **

**¡Harry, huye, Ahora! – Grito Remus empujándolo hacia los otros dos**

**Los tres salieron de ahí mediante aparición para aparecer en algún lugar de Londres, casi son arrollados por un autobús pero lograron quitarse de su camino**

¡Te apareciste! – dijo el señor Weasley sorprendido aunque seguía preocupado, ahora el trio estaba lejos de ellos

¡Más impresionante aun, les los llevaste a ellos! – dijo Ojoloco impresionado por la habilidad de la adolescente de solo diecisiete años

Bueno, ya tengo mi licencia – dijo Hermione un poco confundida, había leído poco sobre la aparición, pero aun no entendía porque ellos se sorprendían por eso.

No, no es eso, Hermione aparecerse ya es algo difícil y delicado - dijo Remus sorprendido – La concentración necesaria para aparecerse aumenta con cada persona que llevas. Por eso es impresionante que lo hayas hecho con dos personas, sobre todo cuando hace menos de dos meses que recibiste tu licencia

Oh – Dijo Hermione, con la sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando la felicitaban, pero trato de mostrarse lo menos presumida posible

**La película siguió y unos segundos después se los vio caminando por la calle**

**¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Ron **

**En** **Shaftesbury – dijo Hermione que iba al frente – solía venir al teatro con mis padres, no sé porque solo se me ocurrió, síganme **

¡Te apareciste en un lugar público! - dijo Ojoloco súbitamente molesto – ¿No te diste cuenta que pudieron ser visto? ¡Y si un muggle los hubiera visto habrían avisado al Ministerio y a los mortifagos!

¿Pero cómo van a saber que están ahí?, además tampoco es que se van a quedar ahí parados hablando – dijo Remus

Es irresponsable – gruño Ojoloco

La verdad, es que talves estén más segugos en el mundo muggle, nadie espegaga que se oculten ahí – dijo Fleur y varios asintieron dándole la razón

Aun así no es la mejor de las ideas – gruño Ojoloco, pero nadie parecía de acuerdo con el

**Los tres acabaron metiéndose por un callejón desierto **

**Tenemos que cambiarnos – dijo Hermione abriendo su bolso, Ron sostuvo el borde mientras Hermione metía todo el brazo y comenzaba a sacar ropa **

**¿Cómo rayos? – dijo Ron**

**Encantamiento de extensión indetectable – dijo Hermione sacando más ropa **

**Eres impresionante ¿te lo he dicho? – dijo Ron **

**Siempre el tono de sorpresa – dijo Hermione con ironía dándole una ligera sacudida a la aparentemente frágil bolsa, que resonó como si fuera un cargamento con varios objetos pesados rodando dentro – oh, esos fueron los libros **

Wow, un encantamiento de extensión —Dijo Fleur. Ella miro a Hermione, muy impresionada, aun se estaban conociendo pero ya sabía que era muy inteligente – No creo que lo enseñen en Hogwarts… sé que no lo enseñan en Beauxbatons.

¿Porque no me sorprende? – dijo Draco mirando a Hermione

¿Cómo lo haces? – dijo Ginny impresionada

La verdad es que desde que dejamos Hogwarts he estado arreglando todo – dijo Hermione

Significa que ya tienes el bolso – termino Harry cuando Hermione lo saco de la chaqueta

Aun me faltan algunas cosas, pero si – dijo Hermione

Señorita Granger, la idea de esto es acelerar el proceso, así talves no tengan que ir a ninguna parte, pero es bueno que estén preparados – dijo McGonagall muy orgullosa de su alumna

**La escena cambio y se los vio sentados en un café hablando en voz baja **

**¿Y toda la gente de la boda? ¿Debemos volver? – dijo Harry**

¡No! – gritaron todos los Weasley y la orden

No me gusta la idea de que se queden ahí, tienen que seguir moviéndose – dijo Ojoloco – es demasiado arriesgado

Eso puede ser cierto, pero estar ahí puede darles un tiempo para pensar a donde pueden refugiarse – Dijo Remus

**Te están buscando amigo, los pondríamos en peligro si volvemos – dijo Ron **

Ron tiene razón, eso es un riesgo que no deben correr, lo que deben hacer es esconderse, nosotros estaremos bien – dijo el señor Weasley muy preocupado

**Ron tiene razón, es peligroso **

**La conversación fue interrumpida por la dependienta de la cafetería **

**¿Café? **

**Un capuchino por favor – dijo Hermione **

**Ah… lo mismo que ella – dijo Ron**

**Igual – dijo Harry **

**¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¿Al caldero chorreante? – dijo Ron **

¡No! – gritaron todos incluyendo a Percy y los dos Malfoy

¡No quiero que estén por ese lugar! – ordeno la señora Weasley

¡Ella tiene razón, eso sería una reverenda estupidez! —añadió Tonks

Bueno entiendo — se quejó Ron sin entender porque sugirió eso en primer lugar – aunque si sería bueno saber que está ocurriendo ¡pero sí averiguar qué está ocurriendo!

¡El señor tenebroso tomo el ministerio!, ¿Qué más quieres saber Weasley? – dijo Draco

Odio decirlo, pero Malfoy tiene razón, no hay lugar seguro en el mundo mágico para ninguno de ustedes en este momento – dijo Neville

**Es muy peligroso, si Voldemort tomo el ministerio, no hay lugar seguro, todos los que estaban en la boda tendrán que esconderse – dijo Hermione mientras a la cafetería entraban dos hombres con overoles azules **

**Mi mochila con todas mis cosas, la deje en la madriguera – dijo Harry y Hermione negó quitando las manos de su bolso, Harry dejo caer la suya sobre el – ¿es una broma?**

¿Qué parte de encantamiento de extensión no entendiste? – dijo Daphne burlonamente

Muy graciosa – dijo Harry antes de besarla

**Llevo días empacando todo lo necesario, por si acaso – dijo Hermione **

**Pues… estos pantalones no son mis favoritos la verdad**

**¿Y yo como iba a saber eso? **

¿Cómo es que aguantas eso? – dijo Neville el llevaba conociéndolos el mismo tiempo que Harry y aun no soportaba sus discusiones

Ya me acostumbre – dijo Harry – a estas alturas lo raro seria que no discutieran, y es por eso que no digo nada sobre la relación con Malfoy

¿Puedes explicarlo? – dijo George

Mira si Ron y Hermione tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad, te puedo asegurar que de mí no volverían a saber… _jamás_ – dijo Harry enfatizando la última palabra

¡Oye! – dijeron los mencionados

**Mientras ellos tenían su pequeña y tonta discusión Harry vio algo raro en unos hombres que acaban de entrar, entonces uno saco una varita **

Son mortifagos – dijo Kinsley

¡Alerta Permanente! – grito Ojoloco haciendo que todos saltaran en sus asientos

¡Corran! – gritaron varios

¡Salgan de ahí! – grito la señora Weasley con impotencia

**¡Al suelo! – grito Harry al mismo**

**Con eso comenzó una batalla entre el trio y los dos mortifagos, después de destruir el lugar los dos mortifagos estaban inconscientes, entonces apareció la empleada de la cafetería **

**¡Vete! – dijo Hermione agitada – ¡que te vayas! – repitió y la chica aunque confundida le hizo caso **

No debiste hacer eso, entre menos testigos mejor – gruño ojoloco

¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo hechizarla, no vio nada, solo el caos – dijo Hermione

En cuestión de segundo tres adolescentes destruyen una cafetería y dejan inconscientes a dos adultos, ¿Quién se va a creer eso? – dijo Pansy con sarcasmo

¿Pero cómo es que no escucho todo ese ruido? – Dijo la señora Malfoy confundida – eso fue todo menos silencioso

Nadie pudo contestar su pregunta, aunque Harry y Hermione si habían notado que la muchacha había estado escuchando música con sus audífonos, y debía tener el volumen muy alto para no escuchar todo ese alboroto

**Apaguen las luces y cubran las ventanas – dijo Harry **

Buena idea, menos testigos – dijo Ojoloco con aprobación

**Ron uso el des iluminador y todas las luces se fueron y Hermione uso su varita para bajar todas las persianas, luego fueron con los mortifagos **

**Este se llama Rowle, estaba en la torre de astronomía la noche que Snape mato a Dumbledore – dijo Harry **

**Y este es Dolohov, lo vi en un cartel de se busca, ¿qué haremos contigo? Nos matarías si pudieras – dijo Ron con rabia **

¡Ronald! – dijo la señora Weasley alarmada

Molly, en esa situación puede que no tengan muchas opciones – dijo el señor Weasley

¡No quiero que mis hijos sean asesinos, aunque se trate de matar mortifagos! – dijo la señora Weasley

Los hermanos se miraron y decidieron decir lo que su madre quería escuchar

Está bien mama, te prometemos no matar a ningún mortifago, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario – dijo Bill en su rol de hermano mayor

La mujer miro a sus hijos, pero no dijo nada más

**¡Ron! – dijo Hermione **

**Si los matamos nos delataremos – dijo Harry **

**¿Y si él hubiera matado a Moody? – dijo Ron **

Eso no lo va a cambiar Weasley – dijo Draco

Nadie pudo rebatírselo, pero por cierto que fuera, alguien debía vengar la muerte del auror

**Lo mejor es borrar su memoria, nunca estuvimos aquí – dijo Harry **

**Tu mandas – cedió Ron retrocediendo hasta donde ellos estaban y mirar a su amiga – ya sabes que hacer **

**Hermione se adelantó y apunto al mortifago con su varita **

**Obliviate - susurro Hermione **

No es una mala estrategia, aunque dos mortifagos muertos, son dos mortifagos menos de que preocuparse – dijo Ojoloco impresionado por el poder de la adolescente

Pero Harry tiene razón, si los matan Voldemort no solo tendrá una razón para echarles a todos los aurores encima, sino que también podrá usar sus muertes para seguirles el rastro – dijo Kingsley

Ambas son buenas estrategias, pero discutirlas en este momento no nos ayuda, así que sigamos – dijo McGonagall

**La escena cambio y se los vio de vuelta en la calle, varias veces miraron hacia atrás pero sin detenerse**

**¿Cómo nos encontraron? – dijo Harry**

Es un tabú – dijo Narcissa uniendo las piezas – es la única explicación

¿Qué? – dijo McGonagall

Esos dos aparecieron justo después de que dijeran el nombre del señor tenebroso, no hay otra explicación para que los encontraran en una cafetería cualquiera en el mundo muggle, no hay un mortifago que entre por las buenas en una cafetería muggle – dijo Narcissa

Hay que admitirlo, el tipo es inteligente – dijo Audrey

**Tal vez aun tienes el detector – dijo Hermione**

**Por ley el detector se retira al cumplir diecisiete años. – dijo Ron **

Talves encontraron la forma de retener el detector, o poner uno en un adulto – dijo Hermione

Pero Harry no ha estado cerca de ningún mortifago en semanas – dijo Ron

Moody miro a Harry de arriba abajo haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo

No, solo está el del ministerio y Weasley tiene razón, no hay forma de ponerle un detector a un adulto, de lo contrario el ministerio habría encontrado a Sirius el mismo dia que escapo de azkaban, a menos claro que estés cerca de la persona, pero ni así – dijo Ojoloco

Pero durante el viaje a la madriguera no contaba con ninguna protección – dijo Hermione señalando la pantalla

Pero eso era una cacería, los mortifagos querían capturarlo y Voldemort lo quería muerto, no ponerle un detector – dijo Remus

Además, en medio de toda esa confusión, no sabían quién ega y con quien iba Haggy – dijo Fleur

No, y en cuanto lo supieron Voldemort fue directamente contra el – Tonks

¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? – los interrumpió Harry un poco incomodo

**En eso Hermione se detuvo**

**¿Qué?- dijo Harry **

**No celebramos tu cumpleaños Harry, Ginny y yo… horneamos un pastel, y lo íbamos a sacar después de la boda- dijo Hermione mientras seguían caminando**

Pero gracias de todas formas – dijo Harry mirando a su amiga

Yo preferiría que no le aceptaras ni un vaso de agua a la Weasley – dijo Daphne solo para que su novio la escuchara

Harry acaricio su mejilla y luego la beso en la cabeza, eso hizo que se calmara, y es que si bien Harry no era el hombre más romántico del mundo, sabía como tratar a una mujer

La señora Weasley sin embargo no planeaba dejar eso así, ella iba a preparar algo pequeño pero bonito para celebrar el cumpleaños del muchacho al que consideraba un hijo más, el gemelo de Ron. El único que lo sabía era su esposo, pero después de conocer a Harry, ella visito la tumba de Lilly Potter y le prometió cuidar de su hijo

**Hermione, te agradezco la idea, pero considerando que casi nos matan unos mortifagos hace unos minutos – dijo Harry**

Sí, no es el momento ni el lugar para celebrar nada – dijo ojoloco

No estoy de acuerdo, uno debe celebrar su cumpleaños, nadie sabe si llegara al siguiente – dijo Remus

**Cierto – dijo Hermione mientras reanudaban la marcha – perspectiva**

**Hay que dejar la calle y buscar refugio – dijo Ron con determinación **

**Lo siguiente que vieron fueron varios edificios viejos, conocidos por ser el cuartel de la orden **

¿Grimmauld place? – Dijo Narcissa sorprendida, todos la miraron – es la casa de mi familia, ¿imagino que Sirius te la heredo Potter?

Así es – dijo Harry y Narcissa asintió sin decir nada más

**Una vez adentro se quedaron en la puerta, al dar un paso más una figura fantasmagórica fue directamente hacia ellos, Hermione grito haciendo que se fuera **

**¿Que fue eso? – dijo Ron **

**Posiblemente una idea de Ojoloco, por si Snape venía a curiosear – dijo Hermione – humenium Revelium **

Bueno, casi nos matan, estabas nerviosa – dijo Ron al ver que no había pasado nada

El hechizo hizo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer Ronald – dijo Hermione

**No hay nadie, estamos solos – dijo Hermione **

Hermione sonrió con algo de arrogancia deteniendo la película, Draco la beso en la frente mientras sonreía burlonamente

Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Malfoy – se quejó Ron haciendo reír a sus amigos y hermanos

Talves, lo mejor sea tomar un pequeño descanso – dijo McGonagall

Si, sería bueno – dijo el señor Weasley que seguía muy preocupado por su familia

¿Quién tiene hambre? – dijo la señora Weasley

¡Yo! – dijeron todos sus hijos menos Percy, y es que ninguno había cenado por consejo de Hermione, la poción multijugos era mejor consumirla con el estómago vacío

Sí, no me vendría nada mal una hamburguesa – dijo Harry

Llamare a algún elfo para que nos traiga comida – dijo McGonagall levantándose

Unos minutos después apareció una mesa llena de comida, en otra más pequeña había una pila de platos y cubiertos. Todos se acercaron y tomaron lo que quisieron, había pollo rostizado, asado a la parrilla, pescado, puré de patatas y arroz, varios tipos de jugo, Cerveza, vino, y de postre bocadillos para picar, frutas y dulces, después de tomar lo que quisieron volvieron a sentarse para comer a gusto

Venga dinos, ¿de qué trata la maldición Potter? – dijo George mirando a Remus

¿Van a seguir? – dijo Harry que se había servido un jugoso pollo a la parrilla con papas asadas, su favorito

¡SI! – dijeron los hermanos haciendo que el rodara los ojos

Veremos que cumple Harry y que no – dijo Fred

De acuerdo, lo primero es que el primogénito siempre es un varón – dijo Remus

¡Ni se les ocurra! – dijo Harry cuando los gemelos miraron su pantalón

¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? – dijo Fred

¿Por quién nos tomas? – dijo George

Daphne… – dijeron ambos mirando a la rubia

Eso señores, es información clasificada – dijo Daphne con picardía antes de ir con Pansy

Harry se puso muy rojo mientras sus amigos y su casi tío Remus se reían

¿Venga que más? – dijo Tonks divertida

Es casi idéntico a su padre, pero con los ojos y el carácter de su madre – dijo Remus mirando a su sobrino

¿Tienes una foto de tu padre? – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

En la mochila – dijo Harry acomodándose en su asiento para disfrutar su pollo

Remus busco en la mochila y saco el álbum, busco un momento hasta encontrar una foto donde aparecía James sosteniendo a su hijo, ambos sentados en la amada moto de Sirius, ambos llevaban una chaqueta de cuero, James miraba a su hijo antes de sonreír a la cámara, y Harry mostraba curiosidad por los botones de la moto. Incluso con un año Harry ya tenía el pelo como si acabara de bajarse de una escoba, el de James era incluso peor

Pues sí, el parecido es innegable – dijo Ron mirando la foto y a su amigo

Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar – dijo Daphne que volvía para sentarse junto a Harry que rodo lo ojos

Ustedes no la conocieron, pero créanme, su carácter es idéntico al de Lilly – dijo Remus antes de mirar a Harry – y no lo puedes discutir

No Lupin, yo soy peor – dijo Harry

Son más ciegos que un topo – dijo Remus

Pues gracias a Tonks ya no lo es – dijo Charlie mirando a su amiga

Recuérdame comprarle un regalo a Tonks – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que había ido a sentarse junto a él, mientras Draco hablaba con su madre

Claro – dijo Hermione que disfrutaba de un rico pescado

Casi todos los Potter, hombres y mujeres, tienen el cabello negro, revuelto e indomable – dijo Remus

Di lo que quieras, pero a mí me gusta tal cual es – dijo Harry revolviéndose el pelo de la nuca

A Lilly también le gustaba el cabello de James, ella misma se lo revolvía – dijo Remus aceptando eso

Es que es hermoso, suave y sedoso – dijo Daphne acariciando el cabello de Harry

Algo parecido decía Lilly – dijo Remus con nostalgia

En realidad Remus pensaba que Harry y Daphne se parecían mucho a James y Lilly, dos polos opuestos que aprender a aceptar sus diferencias y se complementan mutuamente, la diferencia era que Daphne es rubia y Lilly era pelirroja

Oh no me hables del pelo Potter – dijo McGonagall acercándose – yo era amiga de Charlus Potter y me pase esos siete años intentando peinarlo, cuando James nació la verdad es que rogué porque heredara el cabello liso de Dorea cosa que ella también deseaba, pero creo que fue peor

Remus se rio, y es que aparte de la naturaleza revuelta del pelo Potter, James tenía la manía de revolvérselo mas

Cuando Lilly me envió una carta contándome sobre el nacimiento de Harry, con saber que era un bebe hermoso y saludable me di por satisfecha, ese pelo es un caso perdido – dijo McGonagall con resignación

Con eso las risas solo aumentaron y Harry se puso aún más rojo, no ayudo que Daphne decidiera sentarse en sus piernas y besarlo mientras jugaba con su cabello, aunque tampoco que se quejo

¡Oigan que hay niños presentes! – dijo George cubriéndose los ojos

Fred miro a Katie y tomo su mano

¿Qué más? – dijo Ron mirando a Remus

Son flacos pero de buen apetito y chaparros – dijo Remus

Yo no soy flaco ni chaparro – dijo Harry ofendido

Pero la señora Weasley y McGonagall no se mostraron de acuerdo, Harry siempre había sido delgado, lo cual en si no era malo, pero siempre que regresaba de casa de sus tíos, de lejos se veía que había perdido mucho peso

No ya no eres chaparro, pero apenas comenzaste a dar el estirón hace dos años – dijo Ron que de los tres siempre había sido el más alto, pero el comentario le gano un cojín directo a la cara

En Hogwarts la mayoría van a Gryffindor, aunque con rasgos de otras casas – dijo Remus

Los de sangre, porque mi abuela Dorea estuvo en Slytherin, y Flitwick me dijo que el sombrero casi manda a mama a Ravenclaw – dijo Harry

Lo que me lleva a decir, que se enamoran de personas con un carácter muy fuerte, de armas tomar, casi siempre pelirrojas – dijo Remus

Todos miraron a la princesa de Slytherin que no era alguien que dejara pasar las cosas, ella era del tipo de chicas que defendía con uñas y dientes lo que era suyo, algunos decían de con ese carácter podría bien pertenecer a Gryffindor, pero ella lo hacía al estilo Slytherin

Que te digo Lupin, nos gustan las chicas que se hacen respetar – dijo Harry con una amplia sonría abrazando a su novia

Una increíble habilidad para meterse en problemas, pero buenos estudiantes – dijo Remus con orgullo

¿Y para que te digo que no? – Dijo Harry – ¡pero yo no me los busco, ellos me buscan a mí!

Y siempre te encuentran – dijo Ron, Harry reuniendo toda su madurez le saco la lengua

Amigos y Enemigos - dijo Remus

¿Quién no? – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Buenos en los deportes - dijo Remus

Entro al equipo en primer año, jugador estrella, campeón de dos torneos, capitán, y también gano el torneo de los tres magos, – enumero Hermione – el que discuta eso no sabe dónde está parado

¿Algo más? – dijo Tonks

Sí, pero ya sería adelantarnos mucho – dijo Remus

Harry miro a Remus con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero prefirió no preguntar

Hermione, ¿puedes venir un momento? – dijo Draco acercándose

Claro, permiso – dijo Hermione levantándose

¿Sigo sin entender cómo paso? – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

Talves fue el puñetazo que le dio, dicen que a veces se necesita un buen golpe para despertar – dijo Harry

Y lo fue, paso semanas quejándose – dijo Daphne echándose el cabello hacia atrás

Yo en lo personal, lo veía venir – dijo Pansy acercándose – Draco se quejaba más de Granger que de Potter

Todos los que habían presenciado las discusiones y quejas de esos dos, le dieron la razón a la Slytherin

Mientras Hermione fue con Draco a un rincón apartado de la sala

Sabes Hermione, tengo una gran imaginación, pero ilústrame – dijo Draco – ¿Lo de la poción multijugos, tiene que ver con Crabb y Goyle haciendo preguntas, para luego huir y volver a la sala común en ropa interior?

En mi defensa teníamos muchas preguntas y tú tenías información que no nos ibas a dar, así que tuvimos que pensar en una forma… alterna para obtenerla – dijo Hermione

Bueno eso es… ¿no pensaron que era yo o sí? – dijo Draco

Al principio sí, pero luego sacamos cuentas y no encajaba, además de que todos en Slytherin parecían ser inmunes, y tus comentarios no ayudaban mucho – dijo Hermione

De acuerdo me lo merecía, ¿pero si ellos eran Crabb y Goyle, tú dónde estabas? – Dijo Draco y Hermione se ruborizo, Draco sonrió con diversión – ¿qué hiciste?

Iba camino a la enfermería, creí haber tomado cabello de Mili cent, pero en su lugar tome pelo de gato y… como sabes la poción es para transformaciones humanas, no te rías – advirtió Hermione

¿Por eso estuviste en la enfermería por más de un mes? – dijo Draco tragándose las risas para no tener problemas con ella, no teniendo mucho éxito

Si, acabe con pelo en la cara, orejas y cola de gato, Harry y Ron casi se orinaron encima, Ron todavía se ríe hasta llorar – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos – ¡ya ríete todo lo que quieras! – cedió al ver el esfuerzo que hacía para no hacerlo

No perdón, no es gracioso – dijo Draco sin poder ocultar una sonrisa divertida – debías verte adorable, ¿quieres leche?

Idiota – dijo dándole un golpe juguetón

Ahora si Draco se rio antes de besarla, Hermione no hizo el menor esfuerzo por alejarse, en su lugar se abrazó a él. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminarían así?

Desde su asiento Narcissa Malfoy los veía con una suave sonrisa, ella y Lucius solían ser así años atrás, estaba feliz de que su hijo pese a todo también fuera feliz, aunque no iba a negar que le resultaba un alivio que la chica por lo menos fuera una bruja. Desde otro asiento la señora Weasley los veía con repulsión

Ya, deja de mirarlos así – dijo el señor Weasley

¿Pero es que… como se va a justar con ese pichón de mortifago? – dijo la señora Weasley

A mi también me sorprende, pero tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera – dijo el señor Weasley

Tiene diecisiete años, no sabe lo que quiere –– dijo la señora Weasley

Es adulta y no es nuestra hija, no tenemos derecho a meternos en su vida privada, a menos claro de que ella nos lo pida – dijo el señor Weasley

Es como si lo fuera – dijo la señora Weasley

Pero no lo es – dijo el señor Weasley – Molly, ya visto lo que provoco Ginny por meterse en la vida privada de Harry, no le echemos más leña al fuego metiéndonos en la de Hermione también, además… ese muchacho no tiene por qué pagar por los actos de su padre, después de todo, el también tiene diecisiete años

La señora Weasley ya no dijo nada más, pero seguía pensando que aquella era una relación que Hermione debería terminar en el futuro próximo, ella era como una hija, pero no creía poder aceptar su decisión de estar con el chico Malfoy

Despues de una hora e ignorando la pequeña conversación de los padres Weasley, siguieron viendo la película

* * *

Aqui esta el trecer capitulo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena

Nos vemos en los comentarios

Besos, BB Evans :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a los que han comentado (Respuestas al final), espero que la espera haya valido la pena**

* * *

**Viendo las Reliquias de la Muerte **

**Capitulo 4**

Después de una hora entre el almuerzo y charlas, todos volvieron a sus lugares para seguir viendo la película

**Las siguientes escenas mostraban a Voldemort torturando a Ollivander, estaba claramente furioso por el reciente escape de Harry, segundos después se vio a Harry despertando, estaba recostado en uno de los sofás del salón de la mansión Black **

Acogedor – dijo Pansy con sarcasmo

Nunca había visto esa casa en un estado tan lamentable – dijo Narcissa con el ceño fruncido, se preguntaba que había estado haciendo Kreacher todo ese tiempo

Que importa la casa, al menos están en un lugar… parcialmente seguro – gruño Moody

Ese parcial es el problema – dijo el señor Weasley

¿Y porque no podemos volver a poner el encantamiento fidelius? – dijo Hermione

Yo no me fiaría mucho de ese encantamiento – dijo Harry

Nadie le dijo nada, no era un secreto que Harry tenía una mala relación con el fidelius

**Después se vio a Harry merodeando solo por la casa – _Sirius_ – se leía en una de las puertas, ahí se quedó viendo algunas cosas que habían pertenecido al merodeador, incluyendo un libro de historia de la magia y algunas fotos donde aparecían los merodeadores y una donde aparecía con James, Lilly y el recién nacido Harry en brazos **

¡Qué lindo! – dijeron las chicas y mujeres haciendo que Harry se pusiera muy rojo

Recuerdo ese día – dijo Remus con una triste sonrisa ganándose todas las miradas – fue unos días después de que nacieras Sirius y yo no habíamos podido ir a conocerte antes porque él estaba en una misión de la orden, y yo porque la luna llena fue esa misma semana, aunque Sirius estaba un poco desilusionado por no poder jugar quidditch contigo

Harry sonrió sintiendo una ola de nostalgia, Daphne volvió a abrazarlo

**Harry seguía revisando la habitación hasta dar con una carta y otra foto, se sentó en la cama y la leyó **

**Querido Canuto**

**¡Gracias, gracias, por el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry! Fue su preferido de lejos. Apenas tiene un año y ya se eleva rápidamente sobre la escoba de juguete, se le veía tan complacido consigo mismo. Te adjunto una fotografía para que lo veas. **

Entonces, ¿la saeta no fue la primera escoba que me regalo? – dijo Harry

No, casi no te bajabas de esa escoba, creo que tengo algunas fotos en mi casa, te las daré luego – dijo Remus

Veremos que las fotos lleguen – dijo Fred solemnemente

Las guardaremos para cuando vuelvan de su misión – dijo George en el mismo tono

Lo prometemos – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Oh puedo llevarlas a la madriguera mañana mismo – dijo Lupin

¡Mejor! – dijeron al mismo tiempo otra vez

No, yo quiero verlas – pidió Daphne divertida

Pues está invitada a la madriguera cuñadita – dijo George

Si, pasaremos todo el día viendo las fotos de bebe de Harry – dijo Fred

Daphne se rio del rubor en la cara de su novio, pero sabía que nunca pondría un pie en la madriguera, simplemente no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que Ginny Weasley, compartir el castillo era más que suficiente para ella y a veces ni eso

**Sabes que solo se eleva medio metro del piso pero casi mata al gato y destrozó un jarrón horrible que Petunia me envío por navidad (no me quejo de esto). **

¿La carta la escribió mi madre? – dijo Harry mirando a Remus

Eso parece – dijo Lupin que no sabía de ella

¿Tenías un gato? – Dijo Hermione con cierta ilusión – ¿Qué le paso?

Harry se encogió de hombros pero fue Remus quien respondió

Era de Lilly lo compro cuando entro a Hogwarts, se llamaba Morgan – explico Lupin – yo fui a buscarlo pensando que podía estar herido pero ya era tarde, murió entre los escombros de la casa

Hermione lamento eso porque le encantaban los gatos, pero Harry no le dio mucha importancia, no porque no le gustaran los gatos, sino porque no lo recordaba, además había perdido algo mucho más importante que un gato

**Por supuesto que James creyó que había sido muy gracioso, dice que va a ser un gran jugador de Quidditch, pero tendremos que guardar todos los adornos y asegurarnos de no apartar los ojos de él mientras está en ello.**

Si, si, si – dijeron todos los que habían estado o estaban en el equipo de Gryffindor

Igual de obsesivo que Oliver – dijo George

Era el único que no se quejaba en los entrenamientos – dijo Fred

No exageren, no era tan malo – dijo Harry que había mantenido el contacto con su ex capitán

¡¿Qué no?! – dijeron los dos y Katie

Hasta tú te dormías en las charlas que nos daba – dijo Fred

Y dormía mejor que en mi habitación, además tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado – dijo Harry

¿Venga Katie, como fue como capitán? – dijo George

Lo hizo bastante bien, fue tan estricto como Wood, pero sin tanto discurso, no nos despertaba en la madrugada, y con solo cuatro entrenamientos a la semana – dijo Katie

Y fue gracias a todo lo que Wood me enseño que ganamos la copa, de hecho le mande una foto del equipo – dijo Harry

Es que el quidditch se lleva en las venas, hay que decirlo – dijo Remus con orgullo

**Tuvimos un muy tranquilo té de cumpleaños, solo nosotros y la vieja Bathilda que siempre fue muy dulce con nosotros y se le cae la baba con Harry. Sentimos tanto que no pudieras venir, pero la Orden tiene que ser lo primero, y de cualquier forma ¡Harry no es lo bastante mayor como saber que es su cumpleaños! **

Así que Sirius nunca estuvo conmigo en mi cumpleaños – dijo Harry con desanimo pensando en todo lo que no pudo tener

No y lamento no haber estado, pero siempre que podía iba al valle de Godric – dijo Remus

Harry asintió, desde que lo conoció Sirius nunca lo hizo esperar, era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de su padrino, sus cartas, su presencia, su risa perruna, era increíble lo unido que había sido con su padrino, y lo doloroso que resultaba su ausencia

**James se siente un poco frustrado por estar aquí encerrado, trata de no demostrarlo pero yo puedo verlo… además Dumbledore todavía tiene su Capa de Invisibilidad, así que no tiene posibilidad de hacer ni una pequeña excursión. **

Nunca te pregunte, ¿cómo la obtuviste? – dijo Remus

Dumbledore me la dio en navidad de primer año, en la nota que iba con ella solo dijo que papa se la había prestado, pero no pensé que la había tenido desde meses antes del ataque – dijo Harry

Lo raro es que se la prestara, James no solía prestarle esa capa a cualquiera, incluso nosotros teníamos que decirle que la íbamos a usar – dijo Remus

Pero él era animago, ¿porque no solo se transformaba y salía a pasear? – dijo Ron

Si eso hubiera sido bueno, el problema… es que un ciervo llama demasiado la atención – dijo Remus

Varios asintieron aceptando esa respuesta

**Si pudieras visitarnos, eso le alegraría muchísimo, Peter estuvo aquí el fin de semana pasado. Me pareció que estaba triste, pero probablemente fuera por lo de los McKinnon; lloré toda la noche cuando me enteré.**

El rostro de todos se ensombreció ante la mención de Pettigrew, pero Remus bajo la mirada ante la mención de Marlene, ella había sido una de sus mejores amigas, era la divertida del grupo junto con Sirius, su muerte había sido muy dura para todos, sobre todo para Sirius quien llevaba años saliendo con ella

**Bathilda nos visita casi todos los días, es una viejecita fascinante que cuenta historias de lo más fantásticas acerca de Dumbledore. ¡No estoy segura de sí a él le agradaría mucho si se enterara! De hecho, no sé cuánto creerle, porque parece increíble que Dumbledore…**

**Harry frunció el ceño y dio vuelta a la carta pero hasta ahí llegaba, alguien había arrancado la última parte dejando el resto atrás **

¿Dumbledore qué? – dijo Hermione, pero nadie pudo responderle

¿Ellos eran amigos de Bathilda Bagshot? – pregunto Daphne

Se conocían, ella nunca estuvo en la orden pero era muy cercana a Dumbledore, y siempre que se necesitaba cierta información no tenía problemas con dárnosla, siempre y cuando le lleváramos una tarta de frutas, creo que se conocieron en una de las reuniones – dijo McGonagall

**¿Harry…? ah aquí estas – dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación – en serio, no te pierdas así **

**Mira lo que encontré – dijo Harry extendiéndole la carta y la foto **

Hermione sonrió con cierta tristeza pero feliz de que compartiera eso con ella, aun sabiendo lo importante que era además de saber que él era muy reservado con esas cosas. No es que fuera reservado con ella, pero estaba seguro que no lo hubiera compartido con alguna de las personas que estaban en la habitación de no ser porque estaban viendo esa película, cuando mucho a ella, Ron y la propia Daphne

**Hermione la cogió con cuidado sentándose en la cama frente a el **

**Oh Harry… eras adorable – dijo sonriendo al ver la foto – ¿pero y el resto?**

**No sé – dijo Harry **

**¿Tú montaste todo este desorden o ya estaba así? – dijo mirando a su alrededor **

**No, alguien estuvo revisando la casa antes que nosotros llegáramos – dijo Harry **

Talves Mundungus o Snape – dijo Hermione

Hey, yo no tengo nada que ver – dijo Mundungus siendo ignorado

Pero Snape ya tiene una montaña de información de la orden, además de cualquier cosa que Dumbledore seguramente le dio en privado, no necesita entrar en Grimmauld Place – dijo Ron – yo digo que es cosa de Mundungus

Mundungus volvió a replicar, pero nadie le hizo caso

**Harry negó, entonces escucharon la voz de Ron **

**¿Harry? Hermione? ¿Dónde están? ¡Vengan, creo que encontré algo! – dijo Ron**

Eso es bueno – dijo Tonks – aunque no sé qué puede haber en esa casa relacionado con su misión

¡Alerta Permanente Nymphadora! – Grito Moody sobresaltando a todos – ¡cualquier pista por insignificante que sea puede ayudar a dar con la clave de un misterio!

**Los tres se reunieron en otra habitación por la que parecía haber pasado un tornado **

**Que encantador – dijo Hermione mientras Ron cerraba un poco la puerta dejando ver el letrero – Regulus Arcturus Black **

**R.A.B – susurro Ron **

Reggie – dijo Narcissa recordando a su primo más pequeño y consentido

Pero… ¿pero que tiene que ver Regulus? Si el murió mucho antes de que cualquiera de ustedes naciera – dijo Remus

Los tres negaron, Sirius les había hablado de su hermano, pero no entendían como podía estar involucrado en el tema de los horrocruxes

**La película siguió y se vio al trio sentado en el comedor de Grimmauld Place, Harry tenía una pequeña nota en las manos**

**_Sé que moriré antes de que usted lo lea, hurte el Horrocrux genuino para destruirlo _****– leyó Harry**

**¿R.A.B es hermano de Sirius? – dijo Ron**

**Si – dijo Hermione – ¿la cuestión es, si de verdad destruyo el Horrocrux?**

Bueno, eso explica su desaparición – dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño, y es que nunca supieron que le había pasado exactamente, el solo había desaparecido como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado – ¿pero cómo?

Cayo en un lago lleno de inferís, aún sigue ahí – dijo Harry – con Dumbledore fuimos a esa cueva donde estaba el guardapelo, Dumbledore tuvo que tomar una horrible poción que había en un pedestal cubriendo el guardapelo y… bueno los inferís casi nos arrastran con ello

¡Eso es horrible! – dijeron Pansy, Hermione y Daphne

Mientras a Narcissa se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas ante el horrible final de su primo, pero también sintió un poco de orgullo, porque aunque Narcissa estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las creencias de Voldemort, no lo estaba con sus métodos

**En eso se escucha un ruido, los tres se levantaron y Harry se acercó a un armario, al abrir la puerta dejando ver a Kreacher, antes de que escapara Harry lo sostuvo y lo arrastro hasta el otro extremo de la cocina**

**Con que espiándonos – dijo Harry soltándolo **

**Kreacher ha estado observándolos – dijo Kreacher medio oculto detrás de una mesa**

Es increíble que tengas un elfo – le reprocho Hermione

Hermione no empieces, ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, liberar a Kreacher es un riesgo demasiado grande, ya causo mucho daño estado atado, imagínate si lo liberamos – dijo Harry pensando en Sirius

Hermione ya lo hablamos, los elfos necesitan estar atados a alguien para poder sobrevivir, si pueden estar un tiempo sin amo, pero con el tiempo su reserva de magia se acabara – dijo Daphne

Si, entiendo ambos puntos, pero no significa que Harry no pueda hacer el intento de llevarse bien con el – dijo Hermione

Hermione, ese elfo ayudo a que mataran a Sirius, no paro de reírse cuando se lo conto todo a Dumbledore, en lo personal no quiero ni necesito un elfo – dijo Harry

Ya no importa, que hace ese elfo en la casa, se supone que estaba en las cocinas de Hogwarts – intervino Ron

Sí, pero después de la muerte de Dumbledore, decidí que ya no era seguro que permaneciera en la escuela, si Voldemort envía mortifagos al colegio será fácil que le saquen información, así que mejor dejarlo encerrado en Grimmauld Place por un tiempo – dijo Harry

Bueno, si tengo que estar de acuerdo con Hermione, es que dejar a un elfo completamente solo y encerrado, es algo muy cruel – dijo Tonks

Potter, si le das la orden de no hablar con nadie, ni salir de las cocinas, puedes dejarlo en el colegio, yo misma puedo pedirle a los elfos jefes que lo vigilen – dijo McGonagall

Eso – dijo Hermione

Bien, que se quede en Hogwarts, la verdad es que me da igual, mientras no me afecte de ningún modo – dijo Harry

**Tal vez sabe del guardapelo – dijo Hermione, Harry fue a la mesa y recogió el medallón**

**¿Ya habías visto esto? - dijo Harry mostrándoselo, el elfo Gruño – Kreacher – advirtió con muy poca paciencia **

Con ese carácter, no hay duda de quién es tu madre – dijo Remus rascándose la cabeza

Gracias – dijo Harry

**El guardapelo del amo Regulus – dijo Kreacher arrastrando las palabras **

**Y eran dos – dijo Harry – ¿dónde está el otro?**

**Kreacher no sabe – dijo el elfo**

**Si pero tú lo viste, estaba en esta casa – dijo Hermione**

**Apestosa sangre sucia los mortifagos ya vendrán – grito el elfo**

**Ron intento golpearlo con una sartén pero Harry se lo impidió**

¿Porque? – dijo Draco queriendo hacer lo mismo

Ese elfo es una amenaza – dijo Ron

Pero tiene información, así que se aguantan – dijo Hermione

**Respóndele – dijo Harry**

**Si, estuvo aquí – dijo Kreacher – en esta casa, el objeto más maligno**

**¿De qué hablas? – dijo Harry**

**Antes de morir el amo Regulus le ordeno a Kreacher que lo destruyera, pero sin importar lo que hizo, Kreacher no logro hacerlo – dijo el elfo**

A Narcissa Malfoy se le iban llenando los ojos conforme escuchaba eso, y es que Regulus había sido su primo favorito, aun recordaba el día que lo conoció y lo sostuvo por primera vez, él bebe se había acomodado entre sus brazos quedándose dormido poco después mientras ella besaba su frente, si era honesta le habría gustado darle el puesto de padrino de Draco

Regulus siempre se llevó bien con Kreacher – murmuro Narcissa

Solo Draco y Hermione sentados una fila delante de ella la escucharon

**¿Dónde está? – Dijo Harry – ¿se lo llevo alguien?**

**Vino en la noche y se llevó muchas cosas, incluyendo el guardapelo – dijo Kreacher **

**¿Quién, quien se lo llevo?- dijo Harry**

**Mundungus Fletcher – dijo Kreacher**

**Encuéntralo - ordeno Harry y el elfo desapareció **

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Mundungus quien se hundió en su lugar cuando el trio se acercó a el

Les dije – dijo Ron

¿Dónde está Mundungus? – dijo Harry

Yo… no lo tengo – dijo Mundungus

Levicorpus – dijo Ron apuntándolo con su varita

Mundungus quedo de cabeza y un montón de cosas cayeron de su abrigo, pero no había ningún guardapelo

¿Qué hiciste con él, a quien se lo diste? – dijo Harry apuntándolo con su varita

Yo no he ido a Grimmauld Place – dijo Mundungus aun de cabeza

¡Escúchame bien gusano, esa cosa tiene una parte del alma de ya sabes quién en ella!, ¿dónde está? – dijo Ron

Lo triste es que de habérselas pedido, él te las habría dado – dijo Lupin no sin razón, a Sirius estaba más que dispuesto a deshacerse, regalar o vender cualquier cosa que hubiera pertenecido a los Black, principalmente para molestar a su madre, pero también para poder quitarse tantos malos recuerdos de encima

Talves, pero lo que me importa es el guardapelo, ¿dónde está Mundungus, que hiciste con él? – dijo Harry

¡No lo tengo! – dijo Mundungus ya mareado

¿Tienes veritaserum? – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, ella negó pero Moody comenzó a buscar en un abrigo

¡Está bien, está bien, está en una caja fuerte en mi casa! – Dijo Mundungus asustado por la mirada de Scrimgeur – ¡bájenme!

¡Mira Mundungus, como yo no encuentre ese guardapelo vas a desear estar en azkaban! – dijo Harry molesto

Ron lo dejo caer al suelo donde se quedó bastante aturdido, aunque no tardo en recuperarse y recoger sus cosas

**En otra escena se vio el expreso de Hogwarts, al parecer ya había llegado el momento de partir a Hogwarts, a mitad del viaje los viaje los mortifagos detuvieron el tren y subieron a bordo, pronto se vio a Neville sentado con Seamus, Ginny y Luna **

**Oigan tontos – dijo Neville con una seguridad que no le conocían – él no está aquí**

Todos miraron a Neville sorprendido

Wow, ¿dónde quedo el tímido Neville? – dijo Ginny

Las cosas cambian Ginny – dijo Neville pensando en sus padres

**El escenario cambio y se vio el propio ministerio, un hombre acomodaba los periódicos, los cuales dejaban a Harry como un indeseable al que había que atrapar, en el atrio vieron a Pies Thicknesse, Yaxley y Umbridge ante la prensa**

**Como su ministro de magia, prometo devolverle a este templo de la tolerancia, su antigua gloria – decía Thicknesse – por lo tanto a partir de hoy, cada empleado será sometido a una evaluación, pero créanme, no tienen nada que temer si no tienen nada que ocultar **

No entiendo, ¿porque ya sabes quién no se nombra a sí mismo como ministro? – dijo Ron

Porque no lo necesita, en teoría el seria el ministro, pero no se va a sentar detrás de un escritorio, para eso mejor pone a un mortifago y él puede seguir con sus propios planes, pero teniendo controlado el ministerio – dijo Kingsley

Muchos asintieron aceptando ese argumento, otros pensaban que no era posible que Voldemort pudiera estar pendiente del ministerio, la escuela, los mortifagos y buscar Harry, al mismo tiempo

**Al mismo tiempo los mortifagos tomaban empleados al azar y se los llevaban seguramente a las salas de interrogatorio **

**En otra escena se vio el callejón diagon y a Mundungus haciendo sus negocios, el lugar estaba infestado de mortifagos**

Es horrible – dijo Daphne viendo como el callejón diagon había pasado a ser una extensión del callejón Nocturno

No queda nada del callejón Diagon – murmuro Pansy

Nadie les dijo nada porque era cierto, el callejón había perdido todo el esplendor que lo caracterizaba

**La escena cambio volviendo a mostrar al trio en Grimmauld place, los tres estaban en la sala de la casa, Ron jugaba ajedrez mágico y Hermione tocaba el piano, mientras Harry solo miraba la snitch que flotaba frente a él, en eso Hermione se sienta con el **

**Tiene memoria táctil – dijo Hermione, Harry solo la miro – cuando Scrimgeur fue a dártela… creí que se abriría cuando la tocaste, que Dumbledore había escondido algo el ella**

Ahora todos miraron a Hermione

¡¿Que sabes tú de quidditch?! – dijeron Harry, Ron, Draco y Neville

¡Mis dos mejores amigos y mi novio son unos obsesivos del quidditch, y pertenecen a los equipos de sus casas, a la larga algo se me tenía pegar! – dijo Hermione

Los tres trataron de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas mientras otros tantos se reían

**En eso se oye un ruido y los tres corrieron a la cocina, ahí vieron a Mundungus siendo atacado por dos elfos,**

Todos se rieron esa escena era bastante graciosa, un hombre adulto peleando contra dos pequeños elfos

¿Qué pasa Mundungus, se te quedaron grandes? – dijo Charlie aumentando las risas

**¡Expelliarmus! – grito Hermione desarmando a Mundungus**

**¿Qué les pasa? – Grito Mundungus – ¿porque enviaron elfos domésticos por mí?**

**Dobby solo quería ayudar, Dobby vio a Kreacher en el callejón diagon y le pareció curioso – dijo el elfo más joven subiéndose – luego Dobby escucho a Kreacher mencionar el nombre de Harry Potter y luego vio a Kreacher hablando con el ladrón**

**No soy ladrón, bocón cara de rata – dijo Mundungus – soy un proveedor de cosas maravillosas**

¡Ladrón! – dijeron todos en la sala

Mundungus se estremeció poniéndose muy nervioso ante la mirada de Scrimgeur

**Eres un ladrón, todos lo saben- dijo Ron**

**Amo Weasley – dijo Dobby**

**Hola Dobby, lindos zapatos – dijo Ron haciendo sonreír al elfo **

**Escuchen tenía miedo esa noche entienden, no fue mi culpa que ojoloco se callera de su escoba – dijo Mundungus**

¡Pudiste no haber huido idiota! – grito Audrey súbitamente furiosa, aun no superaba el destino que aun podría tener su padre

**Di la verdad – dijo Hermione molesta**

**Cuando entraste aquí a robar y no lo niegues, encontraste un guardapelo ¿cierto? – dijo Harry también molesto**

**¿Por qué, era valioso? – dijo Mundungus**

**¿Aún lo tienes? – dijo Hermione**

**Le preocupa que no le hayan pagado bien – dijo Ron**

Talves deberíamos enviar a Kreacher a casa de Mundungus – dijo Ron mirando a sus amigos

Sí, pero hay un elfo de más confianza, ¡Dobby! – dijo Harry

Un segundo después Dobby apareció a su lado, iba con unos pantalones negros de niño, un suéter morado, zapatos marrones y calcetines rojo y naranja

Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby – dijo el pequeño elfo

Hola Dobby, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Harry

Dobby ha estado muy bien señor – dijo Dobby

Que bien, Dobby... necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Harry

Claro señor, Dobby hará cualquier cosa para ayudar a Harry Potter

¿Puedes ir a la casa de Mundungus y traerme una caja fuerte que tiene ahí?, necesito recuperar algo – dijo Harry

Si señor claro – dijo Dobby

Espera hay que hacerlo más rápido, tu dirección Mundungus – dijo Ron

No pueden enviar elfos... - dijo Mundungus pero se cayó al ver las varitas apuntándolo - Nº 113 de Plaistow

¿Porque será que no me extrañara que una cucaracha como tú, viva en el peor barrio de Londres? – Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo antes de mirar al elfo – ten cuidado cuando estés ahí Dobby

Si señorita, Dobby volverá pronto – dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer

¿Cómo es que...? – dijo Draco sorprendido por el comportamiento de su antiguo elfo, nunca lo había visto tan feliz y sano

No preguntes – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

**Tuve que regalarlo okey, ahí estaba vendiendo mis cosas en el callejón diagon – dijo Mundungus – cuando una vieja del ministerio me pidió mi licencia, dijo que iba a encerrarme, y lo hubiera hecho si no le hubiera gustado tanto el guardapelo**

**¿Quién era, la bruja, la recuerdas? – dijo Harry **

**No – dijo Mundungus, entonces dirigió su mirada al suelo y recogió un periódico viejo del suelo – es ella miren – dijo poniendo el periódico sobre ella – tenía el mismo moño**

**Se hiso un acercamiento y vieron en primera plana a Umbridge – _El ministerio busca reforma educativa_ – rezaba el encabezado **

¡Tiene que ser una broma! – dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione

¡No me lo puedo creer! – Dijo Hermione viéndose enferma

¡De todas las personas tenía que ser ese sapo rosa! – dijo Ron

Más vale que ese guardapelo este en la caja, porque si tengo que lidiar con ella otra vez te maldeciré – amenazo Harry a Mundungus asustándolo

Bueno, tal vez logremos hechizarla… un poquito – Sugirió Ron.

Hum, podría ser interesante – dijo Harry

**La siguiente escena los mostro en la calle cerca de la entrada del ministerio, entre Harry y Ron dejaron inconsciente a una empleada del ministerio y la metieron en una bodega, ahí ya habían dos hombres más, Hermione le quito algunos cabello a cada uno para luego agregarlo en tres viales con poción multijugos **

¡No! – dijo Pansy intuyendo lo que iban a hacer – ¡no serían capaces!

No, si son, esto encaja perfecto con todo lo que ellos hacen habitualmente – dijo Neville

¿Y luego qué? ¿Van a entrar en Gringotts? – dijo Katie causando risas

¿Quieres apostar? – dijo Fred

No te creas el muy, muy, eso no tiene ningún chiste – dijo Harry

Claro que lo tiene, después de la cámara yo creo que son capaces de entrar donde quieran – dijo George

Pero eso es un suicidio asegurado, dicen que hay dragones ahí abajo – dijo Ron

Y en la cámara de Slytherin había un basilisco ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – dijo Fred

Yo estoy de parte de Harry, nosotros no tenemos razones para irrumpir en Gringotts – dijo Hermione

Por ahora – dijo Neville de acuerdo con los gemelos

Venga, cinco galeones a que se meten en Gringotts – dijo Fred

Cinco a que no – dijo Tonks

Al final los gemelos, Neville, Charlie, Remus, Ginny y Pansy apostaron a que sí podrían entrar en Gringotts, Draco, Katie, Fleur, Bill, Tonks, Audrey y los propios Ron y Hermione apostaron que no lo harían. Aunque no se unieron a la apuesta, el señor Weasley, McGonagall para sorpresa del trio y ojoloco apostaron porque si serían capaces, pero las señoras Weasley, Malfoy, Scrimgeur, Kingsley y Percy (aunque nadie lo escucho) apostaron que no lo harían

¿Y yo con quien apuesto? - dijo Harry

Conmigo - dijo Daphne ofreciéndole su mano

Harry la estrecho antes de besarla

Mejor seguimos – dijo McGonagall

**Bien, no olviden lo que les dije, no hablen con nadie a no ser que sea necesario – dijo dándole un vial a cada uno – traten de actuar normal, hagan lo mismo que los demás, así con un poco de suerte entraremos, y luego…**

**Se pondrá difícil – dijo Harry **

Sobre todo porque no conocen a esas personas – dijo el señor Weasley

Cattermole no le dará importancia, pero más les vale que Mafalda y Runcord nunca se enteren que usaran poción multijugos para perecerse a ellos, sobre todo Runcord – dijo Scrimgeur

¿Qué? ¿Son partidarios de Voldemort? – dijo Bill

No, pero Mafalda se toma muy enserio las leyes y Runcord… bueno no es alguien a quien quisiera tener ni de amigo ni de enemigo – dijo el señor Weasley

Todos los que trabajaban en el ministerio asintieron ante sus palabras

**Exacto – dijo Hermione **

**Esto es una locura - dijo Harry **

**Completamente - dijo Hermione **

**El mundo está loco - dijo Ron **

**Adelante, tenemos que buscar un horrocrux - dijo Harry **

Los van a matar – dijo Draco

Nah, cuando mucho algunos rasguños y un hueso roto – dijo George

¡George! – dijo la señora Weasley alarmada

Pero si es verdad – dijo George – estos tres siguen en una pieza, mientras que los que los enfrentan han acabado mal

Eso, ¿Quirrel? Muerto – dijo Fred

¿Lockhart? Sin memoria – dijo George

Harry le dio una paliza a Sirius y a lo dementores – dijo Fred

A ya sabes quién no deja de vencerlo un enano que no se sabe peinar – dijo George

¡Hey! – dijo Harry ofendido

A Umbridge se la llevaron los centauros, aunque se lo merecía – dijo Fred

Es que solo a ella se le ocurre meterse en el bosque, y llamar a los centauros una horda de híbridos de intelecto semi humano – dijo Katie burlonamente

El punto, es que no importa lo que hagan, ellos siempre salen bastante bien parados – dijo George

Nadie pudo contradecir esa lógica

**Una vez transformados salieron de la bodega y fueron hasta la entrada del ministerio, unos minutos después estaban en el atrio **

**Harry fue el primero en encontrarse con Hermione frente a una estatua, se veía a varios magos de pie sobre un pedestal sostenidos por figuras humanas **

**¿Son? – dijo Harry **

**Muggles, si, como… les gustaría tenerlos – dijo Hermione entonces llego Ron **

**Oigan, esto me está dando miedo – dijo Ron **

**Cuando tiempo dijiste que durara el efecto de la poción multijugos, Hermione? **

**No lo dije – respondió Hermione un poco nerviosa**

Una hora, ni más, ni menos – dijo Draco

A menos que la tomes cada media hora – dijo Pansy

A menos que Harry no lo haya planeado, a mí se me da que va a salir mal – dijo Ron

¡Oye, mis planes no son malos! – se quejó Harry

No, pero se te da mejor improvisar – dijo Hermione

Con eso si estoy de acuerdo – dijo Daphne recordando sus citas

Harry rodo los ojos

**Los tres fueron a la zona de los ascensores y subieron a uno de ellos **

**Cattermole – dijo Yaxley llegando con ellos – sigue lloviendo en mi oficina, ya van dos días **

**¿Ya intentaste con un paraguas?**

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos con horror

Oye hay momentos donde las bromas sobran – dijo George

Mira que decirle eso a un mortifago – dijo Fred

Que no decían que siempre es un buen momento para hace bromas – dijo Ron

¡Ronald, eso no es gracioso! – dijo la señora Weasley alarmada

**Sabes que voy para abajo, no Cattermole? **

**¿Abajo? **

**A interrogar a tu esposa – dijo Yaxley **

No entiendo – dijo Hermione

La esposa de Reg es de origen muggle, pero si no me equivoco, planean hacer una limpieza general y sacar a todos los de origen muggle del medio – dijo Kingsley

**Mira, si la pureza de la sangre de mi esposa estuviera en duda, y el jefe de seguridad mágica me pidiera un favor, creo que lo haría mi prioridad, tienes una hora – dijo antes de irse **

**El ascensor se cerró y lo hicieron funcionar**

**¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi esposa está sola allá abajo **

Ahora las miradas que cayeron sobre Ron eran de incredulidad

¡Weasley tú no tienes esposa! – dijo Pansy queriendo lanzársele encima y besarlo

¿Celosa Parkinson? – dijo Ron

No, para nada, Potter deberías analizar a tu equipo antes de comenzar esa misión – dijo Pansy

¿Qué? – Dijo Harry dejando de besar a Daphne – si lo que digas – agrego volviendo a besar a Daphne

Idiotas – murmuro Draco haciendo reír a Hermione

**Ron… tú no tienes esposa – dijo Harry **

**Ah, si – dijo Ron cuando llegaban al segundo nivel – ¿qué hago? **

**Prueba con un… finite incantatem – dijo Hermione cuando salió del elevador **

**De acuerdo, ¿y si no funciona? – dijo mirando a sus amigos **

**Pero el elevador ya se había alejado **

**Yo digo que si no vemos a Umbridge en una hora, busquemos a Ron y volvamos otro día – dijo Harry **

No creo que puedan volver a hacerlo – dijo Kingsley

Estoy de acuerdo, es mejor que salga bien porque no tendrán otra oportunidad – dijo ojoloco

Gracias por los ánimos – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

**Okey – dijo Hermione **

**Justo en eso el ascensor se detiene y al abrirse se encontraron con Umbridge **

Oh, solo esperen el ascensor – dijo Tonks

**Ah Mafalda – dijo Umbridge – Travers te envió eh? Bien iremos abajo – La profesora más odiada de Hogwarts entro al elevador y miro a Harry sobre el hombro – ¿Albert, no vas a salir? **

**Harry salió del ascensor y miro a Hermione que se veía un poco asustada **

¡No! ¡Ahora los tres están por su cuenta! – dijo la señora Weasley asustada por el bienestar de los tres chicos, dos de los cuales aunque no lo fueran ella los consideraba sus hijos

**Harry comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una gran oficina, en ese momento hacían cientos de panfletos de color rosa – Sangre sucia y los peligros que representa para una tranquila sociedad sangre pura – era lo que se leía en ellos **

**Harry siguió caminando hasta dar con otra oficina **

**Dolores Umbridge, subsecretaria del ministro de magia, jefa de la comisión de registro de nacidos muggles **

¿Registro de nacidos muggles? Parece que tenías razón Kingsley – dijo el señor Weasley

Bueno eso explica porque Deán no estaba en el tren, debe estar ocultándose en este momento – dijo Neville

Pobre – dijo Ginny

Pero Draco miraba a Hermione y la abrazo contra el

**Harry entonces dejo caer al suelo una bomba fétida que se dividió en varias más pequeñas que se dispersaron por la oficina, dos segundos después el lugar se llenó de una densa nube de color verde, momento que Harry aprovecho para entrar a la oficina. Aquello hizo que más de uno tuviera la sensación de dejaba, la oficina estaba tapizada en rosa**

¿Que no conoce otros colores? – dijo Pansy con asco

Sabes llego un momento en el que pensé que iba a cambiar el color de los uniformes de Hogwarts – dijo Daphne

¡Me largo! – dijeron todos los chicos horrorizados

**Accio guardapelo – dijo Harry con varita en mano pero nada paso **

**Harry entonces comenzó a revisar todo con rapidez, encontrando cosas bastante perturbadoras en el proceso, incluyendo documentos de los miembros de la orden, los que ya habían fallecido estaban tachados, otros entre ellos Hermione estaban señalados como de alto riesgo**

Considerando que tú fuiste quien la llevo al bosque y dejo que los centauros se la llevaran, no es raro que te considere una amenaza – se burló Fred

Yo no la obligue a insultarlos – dijo Hermione sin una pizca de remordimiento

**Pronto se dio cuenta que el ruido afuera comenzaba a cesar, así que tenía que salir rápido de ahí**

**¿Runcord? – dijo un mago que parecía ser un supervisor**

Cállate y sal de ahí Potter – dijo Moody

No, primero tiene que buscar a Ron y Hermione – dijo Tonks

El efecto de la poción no dugaga paga siempge, y no sabe dónde están – dijo Fleur

Aun así, Harry no se ira sin ellos – dijo Remus

Claro que no, entramos juntos, salimos juntos – dijo Harry muy seguro de sus palabras

**Pero Harry no respondió y se fue por donde había llegado, ya en el ascensor se encontró con un empapado Ron**

**Buenos días **

**Ron, soy yo – dijo Harry **

¡Weasley, Alerta Permanente! – Grito Ojoloco logrando asustar a todos – ¡no puedes hacer un plan que involucra la poción multijugos y luego olvidar las apariencias!

¡Deja de hacer eso! – le gritaron todos a Moody cansados de que los asustara con sus gritos

**¿Harry? diablos olvide como te veías, ¿y Hermione? **

**Tuvo que bajar a los juzgados… con Umbridge – revelo Harry **

**La siguiente escena mostro los juzgados, Harry y Ron fueron por el oscuro pasillo hasta una sala donde estaba Umbridge, Hermione estaba sentada cerca de ella, sobre ellos pegados al techo había media docena de dementores**

Debe sentirse como una reina – dijo Hermione asqueada

¿Cómo puede esa arpía conjurar un patronus? – dijo Ginny

Porque ella disfruta hacer sufrir a los demás, mientras para nosotros es horrible, para ella es todo un placer – dijo Remus

Es un mounstro sádico y perverso – dijo Hermione

**Mary Elizabeth Cattermole – dijo Umbridge - ¿madre de Maisie, Ellie y Alfred? ¿Esposa de Reginald?**

**Entonces que notaron la presencia de los dos hombres **

**¿Reg? – dijo la mujer que claramente era víctima de los dementores, Harry lo empujó hacia ella **

**Gracias Albert – dijo Umbridge – Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, se le confisco una varita a su llegada al ministerio ¿es esta esa varita?**

**Si – dijo la mujer **

**¿Puede decirle al juzgado a que mago o bruja le quito esta varita? – dijo Umbridge **

**No se la quite a nadie, la compre en el callejón diagon cuando tenía once años, ella me eligió – dijo Mary **

**Es mentira – dijo Umbridge y pudieron ver que tenía el guardapelo colgado del cuello – las varitas solo escogen a brujas, y usted no es una bruja **

¿De verdad está diciendo esa estupidez? – dijo Hermione

Bueno, hay quien dice que los de origen muggle descienden de algún antepasado Squib, otros dicen que de alguna forma se robaron la magia – dijo Daphne

Pero eso no… uno no puede robarse la magia… uno nace con ella, si fuera por robarla… no existirían los squib – dijo Ron

No, tienes razón – dijo Daphne

Dolores no es más que una hipócrita – dijo McGonagall, sus estudiantes alzaron una ceja – ella es mestiza, su padre era un mago de sangre pura que trabajaba como empleado de mantenimiento en el ministerio, pero fue despedido luego de ser descubierto robando, se casó con una muggle no sé porque y tuvieron dos hijos, Dolores y un chico que nació squib

Pero si ella no dejo de decir que era de sangre pura, y que solo la sangre pura tenía derecho a estar en Hogwarts y todo lo demás – dijo Pansy recordando los aburridos discursos que Umbridge daba diariamente en la sala común después de cenar, ni siquiera a ella le interesaba tanto esos temas

Si, por eso la he llamado hipócrita – reafirmo McGonagall

**Si lo soy – dijo la señora Cattermole – diles Reg, diles que lo soy **

**Harry que permanecía como observador saco su varita**

**¿Qué haces Albert? – dijo Umbridge **

**Mientes Dolores, y no se deben decir mentiras – dijo Harry con frialdad – ¡desmaius!**

¡Potter! – Gruño Moody – ¡no puedes dejarte llevar por tu animadversión hacia esa mujer!

Déjame en paz Moody – se quejó Harry ya harto de las críticas

**Entonces Ron saco su propia varita y comenzaron a atacar a los mortifagos presentes, Hermione no perdió el tiempo y tomo el guardapelo, pronto los tres salieron corriendo hacia el ascensor para salir de ahí**

**¡Especto patronum! – grito Harry lanzando su patronus contra los dementores que los siguieron **

Mala idea, ahora los mortifagos sabrán como es tu patronus – dijo Remus

Lo más probable es que Snape ya se los haya dicho – dijo Harry

¿Él ha visto tu patronus? – dijo Tonks

Considerando que se pasó parte del quinto año leyendo mi mente, no me sorprendería – dijo Harry

**Ya en el atrio se dispusieron a salir de ahí, pero pronto Yaxley los alcanzo y los delato, entonces se desato el caos, los tres corrieron a las chimeneas que poco a poco se iban cerrando, finalmente llegaron a una y desaparecieron con Yaxley pisándoles los talones **

La tensión en la sala podía tocarse con las manos, algunos no pudieron evitar removerse con ansiedad en sus asientos

**La escena cambio y se los vio en un bosque, Harry se levantó y agarro el guardapelo que estaba a unos metros de él, luego se acercó a los otros dos**

**¡Harry rápido en mi bolso, ahí una botella que dice esencia de díctamo! – decía Hermione agitada **

¡¿Que paso, donde está mi hijo?! – dijo la señora Weasley

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos preocupados

**Harry empezó a rebuscar en el bolso de Hermione a mano**

**¡Rápido! – grito Hermione desesperada**

**Accio díctamo – dijo Harry con la varita y se acercó a los otros dos**

**Ron se removía en el suelo bañado en sangre, su brazo estaba destrozado**

¡No! – gritaron todos los Weasley incluyendo a Percy

La señora Weasley rompió a llorar entre los brazos de su marido

Todos los que tenían el conocimiento de lo grave y peligro y malo que era eso quedaron aturdidos, no era si pudieran regresar para recuperar la parte del cuerpo que les faltaba

**Tranquilo Ron – dijo Hermione tomando la botella de díctamo y empezó a aplicarle la poción**

**¿Qué paso creí que volveríamos a Grimmauld place? – dijo Harry**

**Fuimos… tranquilo Ron – dijo Hermione mientras le daba la poción a Ron – fuimos, pero Yaxley me tenía agarrada del brazo – dijo muy alterada a punto de llorar – vio donde estábamos, no podíamos quedarnos, nos traje aquí pero Ron sufrió des partición**

**Ron ya había dejado de moverse y respiraba más tranquilo, la herida humeaba mientras cicatrizaba **

**Tranquilo, todo está bien – dijo Hermione acariciando su cabello **

Bien Hermione, es bueno que siempre vayas preparada – dijo Bill

Hermione aun asustada solo pudo asentir

La señora Weasley deseo estar ahí, así podría haber sanado la herida adecuadamente, o podría haberlo llevado a San Mungo, pero al menos con el Díctamo no tendría más heridas y el sangrado se detendría.

Pero Moody, Kingsley y Scrimgeur estaban impresionados, los tres habían esperado que la niña fuera descuidada con el uso de la poción, derramando mucho más de lo necesario en su prisa por curar a su amigo, pero ella había utilizado la dosis exacta para lo que necesitaba. Ella podría ser Gryffindor, pero aun así supo mantener la calma en una situación peligrosa.

**Un momento después se levantó y empezó a realizar hechizos de protección**

**¿Qué haces? – dijo Harry**

**Encantamientos de protección, no quiero otra visita como la de la avenida Shaftesbury y tú – dijo Hermione – empieza a poner la tienda**

Si, esa es una muy buena idea – dijo Remus

Entre más mejor – dijo el señor Weasley

Pero no tienen un refugio – dijo Tonks

No, si lo tienen, Ron me pidió la semana pasada una de las tiendas que usamos en el mundial, está bien equipada, estarán bien – dijo el señor Weasley

**¿Tienda, de donde saco una tienda? – dijo Harry**

**La siguiente escena dejo ver la tienda ya armada, Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa, y Ron descansaba en una de las camas**

**Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? - dijo Hermione con una taza de té entre las manos **

**Dumbledore tenía la teoría de que los horrocruxes no estaban hechos con objetos cualquiera, ni tampoco están escondidos al azar – dijo Harry – conocemos tres hasta ahora, el anillo que según Dumbledore perteneció al abuelo de Tom, el diario que pertenecía al propio Tom, y esto que... según Dumbledore... también pertenecía a la madre de Tom **

Esa si es información útil – dijo Hermione conjurando pergamino, pluma y tinta

_Anillo: destruido _

_Diario: destruido_

_Guardapelo: encontrar y destruir _

¿Pero cuantos más son? – dijo Ron

No sé, pero ya se cómo destruirlos – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry

¿Qué?

Tenemos que bajar a la cámara – dijo Hermione

¿Porque?

Harry, tu destruiste el horrocrux ahí – dijo Hermione

Con un… colmillo de basilisco – dijo Harry dándose cuenta de a donde quería llegar

En su asiento Ginny se estremeció al recordar la cámara

No quería volver ahí, pero está bien, bajaremos antes de ir a la madriguera – dijo Harry

**Disculpa pero eso... pensar que tiene un pedazo de… – dijo Hermione **

**No, no – la interrumpió Ron desde su cama – no lo digas**

**Ambos lo miraron, Hermione se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado, Ron se incorporó un poco **

**Es tabú, el nombre de ya sabes quién, así encuentran a la gente ahora – murmuro Ron un poco débil **

Lo que faltaba – se quejó Harry

Solo no lo digas y ya – dijo Ron con un poco de burla

Para ti es fácil, nunca lo has dicho – dijo Harry

Tranquilo, yo te ayudo – dijo Ron divertido

**¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Harry **

**Escuche que alguien lo decía en el ministerio **

**¿Te? - dijo Hermione cambiando de tema**

Hermione eso no va a evitar que hablen del tema, tienen que hablarlo – dijo Tonks

¡Casi pierde un brazo, necesita descansar! – se justificó Hermione

**¿Es eso? - dijo Ron con la mirada en la mesa **

**Si - dijo Harry dándoselo, Ron lo sostuvo un momento antes de dejarlo a un lado - sí, yo también sentí eso, está latiendo o algo así **

**Como si tuviera un corazón – dijo Ron mirándolo – como si estuviera vivo **

**Lo odio, es como si estuviera aquí con nosotros – dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron **

De cierta forma lo está – dijo Remus

Talves sea una parte de su alma, pero eso no quita que esa imagen sea aterradora – dijo Tonks

No, pero por lo menos está encerrada – dijo Remus pasándole un brazo por los hombros, ella dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro

**Entonces vamos a matarlo - dijo Harry**

Varios se estremecieron ante esa respuesta

No entiendo que pensaba Dumbledore dejándoles esa responsabilidad a unos niños – dijo la señora Weasley

Molly querida, son adultos, están en su derecho de aceptar o no esa misión – dijo el señor Weasley

¡Son niños Arthur! – dijo la señora Weasley

Tienen diecisiete años, son adultos, eso significa que pueden hacer lo que quieran – dijo el señor Weasley

La señora Weasley quería seguir replicando, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía, sus hijos se sintieron mal, pero estaban de parte de su padre, eran sus vidas y sabían en lo que se metían

**La escena cambio y se los vio a los tres apuntando sus varitas al Horrocrux**

**Tu primero – dijo Hermione**

**DISENDIO – grito Harry y el Horrocrux salió volando**

**Incendio – dijo Hermione y el guardapelo se prendió fuego pero sin sufrir ningún daño**

**Reducto – dijo Ron, pero nada paso**

**Luego Harry le lanzo varios hechizos al azar pero el Horrocrux seguía intacto. **

Eso no funcionara, se necesita algo más fuerte, hay que destruirlos a un punto de que ni la magia pueda repararlos – dijo Narcissa Malfoy

Talves haya que abrirlo – dijo Draco

Odio admitirlo… pero puede ser – dijo Harry

**Al final Harry lo tomo y se lo puso**

¡No! ¡No te lo puedes poner! – grito Ginny mirando a Harry

Pero Harry aparto la mirada, aún estaba molesto con ella, lo que había hecho no se lo iba a perdonar nunca

Tranquila Ginny, yo sé cuándo Harry actúa raro – dijo Hermione para aliviar la tensión

**¿Qué haces? – dijo Hermione**

**Tenemos que mantenerlo a salvo hasta que veamos como destruirlo- dijo Harry, ocultándolo bajo su camisa**

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, no deberían ponérselo – dijo Tonks

Talves sea mejor dejarlo en algún lugar, hacer un hueco en un libro y meterlo ahí, pero no ponérselo – dijo Audrey

Eso no importa, lo destruiremos de una vez – dijo Harry

**¿No te parece extraño?, Dumbledore te envió a destruir los horrocruxes pero no te dijo como destruirlos – dijo Ron – ¿no te parece raro?**

**Harry solo los miro antes de alejarse**

Si, las cosas se van a poner muy feas – dijo Katie

No sería la primera vez – dijo Hermione

Justo en ese momento volvió a aparecer Dobby junto con tres cajas fuertes de un metro de alto, otro de ancho y otro de profundidad, todos miraron a Mundungus

Dobby lo siente, pero Dobby no sabía cuál traer – dijo el elfo

Está bien Dobby, ¿estas son todas? – pregunto Harry y Dobby asintió – perfecto

El trio se acercó a ellas y las abrieron, un montón de cosas rodaron por el suelo, comenzaron a buscar

Aceleremos las cosas – dijo McGonagall sacando su varita – Accio guardapelo

Pero no fue solo uno, fueron al menos quince guardapelos los que volaron a sus manos, pero ninguno era el horrocrux, por lo que tuvieron que buscar a mano

¡Aquí esta! – dijo Pansy encontrándolo dentro de un calcetín navideño quince minutos después

A ver – dijo Ron acercándose, lo cogió y trato de abrirlo pero estaba bien sellado – parece que si es

El guardapelo paso por las manos de todos menos por las de Ginny que no quería tener cerca nada relacionado con Riddle

Bien, solo queda destruirlo – dijo Hermione guardándolo en su bolso, luego volvió a tomar el pergamino y la pluma

_ Anillo: destruido _

_Diario: destruido_

_Guardapelo: encontrar y destruir_

Entonces sigamos viendo la película – dijo McGonagall

Sin perder más tiempo todos volvieron a acomodarse en sus lugares, un momento después la película continuo

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos, nos vemos en los comentarios :3**

**Respuestas a los Reviews**

creativo: Lamentablemente no he tenido oportunidad de ver los crimenes de Grimdelwald, cuando vea las peliculas te prometo que me lo planteare

Kira Potter Jackson: Me alegra que te guste, la verdad yo nunca he leido un ron draco, prefiero el Drarry :3

lalitarey93: Me alegra que te este gustando, si a veces tengo que controlarme para no alargarme demasiado

Carlos29: No a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los remakes, pero como la deje tanto tiempo, basicamente olvide la idea que tenia originalmente, pero me alegra que te haya gustado la nueva version


End file.
